Noches de caceria
by Eriel Arquirack
Summary: A Hellsing llega una joven alocada que creara problemas por toda la organizacion, pero ella oculta algo y Alucard esta dispuesto a haberiguarlo como sea YO SIEMPRE SUBIRE PERO DEJAR ALGUN REVIEW QUE DESILUSIONA NO TENER NINGUNO TTTT-TTTT PLEASE
1. Prologo: La Orden de Calatrava

**Hola a todos ya para los que me conocen no hace falta presentación y para los que no me conozcan soy Eriel y vengo esta vez con un nuevo fic el cual será el primero de Hellsing que haga así pues espero que no seáis muy malitos y no me tiréis tomates, los que ya me leen en otras series sabrán que me gusta mucho demasiado hacer fic que narren mas o menos la vida de mi Oc y como no voy a ser una excepción este fic tratara de las aventuras y desventuras de mi Oc a si pues os dejo con el y espero que os guste he de advertir que de seguro veréis muchos fic parecidos a este pero aclaro NO ES UN PLAGIO tan solo que muchos autores queremos que ocurran situaciones similares, así que no os entretengo mas y aquí va.**

**Prologo: La Orden de Calatrava**

Siglo XVI d.c.

En una de las zonas en las que la Orden de Calatrava en España ejercía un dominio total, una joven de aparente edad de cerca de los 20-21 años con cuerpo atlético, baja para su aparente edad, de cabellos castaños recogidos en un coleta alta, de la cual caían mechones sueltos a ambos lados y un flequillo rebelde, y ojos marrones como el cacao, un buen cuerpo aunque pareciese que aun le quedaba por desarrollarse, andaba distraída, por esos terrenos que estaban antes plagados de bosques y ahora estaban aparentemente sin apenas arboleda, una noche de luna llena iba vestida con un traje de extraña confección, calzaba unas botas altas de color marrón oscura que cubría mas allá de sus rodillas, tras eso traía puesto un pantalón de color semejante al calzado y el cual se introducía en las botas, este pantalón era atado con un cinto de cuero negro del cual colgaba unas dos espadas cortas que se situaban una a cada lateral de la cadera, luego una blusa prieta de torso y ancha de mangas caía sobre el cuerpo de la joven estilizando su figura notablemente, encima un corsé de igual color al cinto y dos rifles el la cadera quedando prácticamente en el trasero.

Esta muchacha miraba distraída unas pequeñas ruinas que a pocos se encontraban, estas estaban formadas por cuatro viejas casas que aun se mantenían en pie aguantando fuertes vendavales y bruscos cambios de temperatura, una pequeña iglesia de la cual apenas quedaba el cementerio intacto, un molino con oberturas en todas las paredes y un pequeño pozo del cual anteriormente se extraería el agua para el ganado. Fue entonces cuando la muchacha se fijo mas específicamente en un árbol viejo y de gran tamaño, mas específicamente en una de sus ramas, ahí esta sentado un joven de no mas de 15 años que la observaba divertido.

-¿Sois vos quien a causado tantas muertes en la villa vecina?- pregunto con una sonrisa la joven.

-Jeje ¿me buscáis a caso?- preguntó divertido el muchacho mientras que de un salto caía como pluma al suelo.

-Si, acertáis, os busco para daros muerte, espero que no me hagáis entretenerme mucho, pues me es aburrido luchar con tan joven rival- dijo la muchacha.

-Jeje ¿joven rival me llamas? Pero de seguro más años he vivido yo que vos- rió de nuevo el muchacho.

-No me hagáis reírme pues, mas vida que yo lo dudo- dijo la muchacha.

-Bueno y ¿se me puede informar de por que mi cabeza corre el riesgo de desprenderse de mi tronco?- pregunto el chico.

-Déjeme que te informe- dijo mientras sacaba un trozo de pergamino de uno de sus bolillos –se te atribuyen 672 muertes dentro de los terrenos de la Orden y que decir de las muertes fuera, numerosas jóvenes muertas antes fueron violadas y también se te culpa de mutilar los posteriores cadáveres, al igual que de convertirlos en ghouls- dijo con una sonrisa mientras que guardaba de nuevo el documento.

-Bastantes muertes se me atribuyen y tan sol debe de haber una tercera parte del real- dijo el muchacho pensativo –de igual modo no os dejare la victoria tan solo por que seáis mujer así pues no cederé mi cabeza tan rápido-

-Buena elección espero que me des algo de batalla ya que presumís tanto de capacidad de lucha- dijo la chica mientras desenfundaba uno de sus rifles –espero que son ciertas tus habladurías puedas esquivar por largo rato mis disparos como al igual mis ataques- en eso la joven disparo hiriendo en el hombre al muchacho.

-¿Pensaste que con tan solo un poco de pólvora me derrotarías? Que ingenuidad- rió a carcajadas mientras recomponía su hombro.

-Bien si mas quieres mas recibiréis no soy mujer que no acepte retos- dijo y tras eso y un pequeño suspiro se posiciono para batallar y así ambos rivales lucharon durante largo tiempo incansables hasta que una cabeza bolo por los aires sin llegar a tocar el suelo ya que antes de llegar a el se había desvanecido en cenizas –tus expectativas eran mas de las que creíste- dijo la mujer –ya es hora de volver de seguro el Maestre se este impacientando- dijo la joven antes de desvanecerse en el aire sin dejar rastro alguno.

Siglo XX d.c.

-¡¡¡¡Pira!!!!- gritaba un Prior en un pequeño patio de luces en el cual había una fuente, este Prior llevaba bordada en su pecho la cruz de Calatrava que lo identificaba como perteneciente a ella.

-¿Qué desea de mi Prior?- pregunto una aburrida muchacha joven de ojos y cabellos castaños de unos 17 años de edad la cual estaba tirada sobre un banco de piedra observando las estrellas que iluminaban una noche sin luna.

-El Maestre te lleva buscando hace mas de hora y media- grito el Prior al encontrarla.

-No se sulfure Prior que no voy a huir mas bien no puedo, dígale que ya voy hacia allá- dijo la muchacha poniéndose en pie y encaminándose hacia el lugar de encuentro.

Tras largo rato de recorrer los largos pasillos a una velocidad digna de caracol, llego hasta una sala en la cual muchos libros adornaban las estanterías y una pequeña mesa al lado de una ventana en la cual estaba un hombre de edad avanzada leyendo un libro este parecía haber batallado en mas de una ocasión, a su lado había dos Claveros los cuales estaban en pie para evitar cualquier ataque contra el Maestre.

-¿Me había llamado Don Alberto?- dijo con una sonrisa en la cara la joven, pero era una sonrisa tétrica y oscura a la vez que simpática y sincera.

-Te lame hace dos horas, pero que mas da ya, tan solo quería comunicarte de que una nueva misión te ha sido encomendada- hablo el hombre sin apartar los ojos del libro –nos han llegado informes de que en Inglaterra la amenaza es mayor que aquí y que al parecer la organización Hellsing esta teniendo grandes bajas a causa de un problema con unos freak, así pues hemos decidido mandarte como apoyo, ya hemos entablado conversación con Sir Integra y aunque somos rivales de religión, una alianza se ha firmado para la ayuda mutua pues al parecer por culpa de su falta de disciplina los Freak están llegando ya a costas de la península y eso perjudica notablemente el numero que se multiplica mas de lo normas en estos lugares, así pues te dirigirás hacia allí y les ayudaras por tiempo ilimitado, en cuanto se vea que la llegada de Freak disminuye se te traerá de nuevo ha España, así pues espero que no tarden en empacar para ponerte en marcha y espero que no crees muchos problemas, especialmente ahora que no estaré yo para controlarte, si me he de enterar de algún problema por tu parte ya sabes que tu pena se pasara a prisión ¿entendido?- dijo serio mirando a la muchacha que soltaba pequeñas carcajadas a cada palabra –y espero que no te demores en legar a tu habitáculo al igual que te has demorado en llegar hasta aquí- le dijo serio cerrando el libro.

-Jeje si me hiciera caso y quitara los sellos de las paredes de seguro llegaba antes- dijo riendo mientras se daba media vuelta para retomar el camino andado con anterioridad.

-Ha y cierto a eso evita que mucha gente se entere, y he de advertirte que dos vampiros ya habitan allí y son aliados así pues no te los enfrentes a muerte- dijo levantándose para dejar el libro y coger otro.

-Bien sin mas me marcho, estar lejos de estos terrenos me servia para despejarme- dijo la joven ya echando a caminar.

Mientras en la Organización Hellsing:

-¡¡¡Alucard¿Cuantas veces he de decirte que las puertas sirven para algo?- gritaba desesperada Integra.

-Jeje no se para que lo repite si bien sabes que no te hará caso- reía Walter.

-Para que nos llamo Sir Integra- dijo Seras mientras se posicionaba tras su maestro el cual ya se había sentado en una butaca, acompañada de Pip a un lateral suyo.

-Bien a lo que iba- dijo calmándose un poco Integra –hemos hecho una pequeña alianza con la Orden de Calatrava de España por el problema de los freaks los cuales se multiplican cada vez mas rápido, así pues nos enviaran un equipo de ayuda, espero uqe no os enfrentéis, o podrá romperse la alianza, y eso es algo que debemos evitar, pues toda ayuda en estos momentos es bien recibida, así pues os advierto, no quiero enfrentamientos, ni burlas- dijo muy seria refiriéndose a Alucard, pero no fue otra la sorpresa que el que salto poniendo una pega no fue Alucard sino Pip.

-¿Un equipo Español?- pregunto muy molesto –yo no me fió de los españoles, si quiere de otro país si me fío pero los españoles nos han creado muchos problemas a los franceses- se quejo cruzando los brazos.

-¿Tan molesto estas con los españoles?- pregunto sorprendida Integra.

-Si las pocas veces que he estado allí, no hacían mas que burlarse de nuestro acento y nos tomaban el pelo al decir que no sabíamos apreciar el buen vino- dijo con morros como un niño pequeño provocando una risa en Seras y una gota rodando la nuca en la cabeza de Integra.

-¿Ese era todo lo malo que os han causado los españoles?- pregunto incrédula.

-¿Te parece poco?- salto muy molesto Pip.

-Jeje lo cierto es que los franceses no entendéis el buen vino- dijo Alucard como haciendo memoria de algo – bueno de igual modo si no me necesitáis mas me marcho, no es bueno dar la bienvenida a invitados sin haber descansado lo suficiente- dijo Alucard con sonrisa siniestra mientras desaparecía por una de las habitaciones.

-Me parece a mi que lo que va a preparar será el montón de puyas que les diga a los soldados españoles- dijo Walter sereno como de costumbre con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Por cierto Sir Integra ¿sabe cuantos soldados vendrán o de que clase?- pregunto Seras.

-Lo cierto es que no tan solo nos comunicaron el día en el que llegarían y como se les diferenciaría, pues todos llevan el símbolo de la Orden en el cinto bordado y al parecer serán los únicos en bajar del avión pues es un avión privado- dijo mirando una foto para mostrársela señalando un avión en el cual la cruz de la Orden estaba pintada a un costado.

-Entonces yo me encargo de traerlos hasta la organización- dijo Walter –será mejor que me dirija a prepararles las habitaciones.

-Bien Walter y los demás ya podéis marcharos- dijo Integra indicándoles que la reunión había terminado.

**Bueno hasta aqui llega este capitulo el cual es un prologo se que es corto pero vuelvo a repetir que es un prologo y que NO ES UN PLAGIO tan solo se parece, bueno ahora espero que os guste y no seais malitos dejarme alguna opinion y quiero saber si la quereis que la siga o tan solo la borro pues me gustaria saber tambien que mejoras puedo hacer, al igual de que quereis que ponga para mejorarla hacepto ideas.**

**BUENO ADIOS CHAO BEOS Y SE ME CUIDAN!!!  
**

**JA NE!!!**


	2. Ya llegó la ayuda

**Hola a todos se que me tarde en este segundo capitulo y os he de advertir que me tardare aun mas en el siguiente pues me han castigado por las notas asi pues os prometo que subire no se cuando pero lo are ya que al menos se que mas de 50 ersonas me han leido aunque no dejaran reviews.**

_-Me parece a mi que lo que va a preparar será el montón de puyas que les diga a los soldados españoles- dijo Walter sereno como de costumbre con una sonrisa en los labios._

_-Por cierto Sir Integra ¿sabe cuantos soldados vendrán o de que clase?- pregunto Seras._

_-Lo cierto es que no tan solo nos comunicaron el día en el que llegarían y como se les diferenciaría, pues todos llevan el símbolo de la Orden en el cinto bordado y al parecer serán los únicos en bajar del avión pues es un avión privado- dijo mirando una foto para mostrársela señalando un avión en el cual la cruz de la Orden estaba pintada a un costado._

_-Entonces yo me encargo de traerlos hasta la organización- dijo Walter –será mejor que me dirija a prepararles las habitaciones._

_-Bien Walter y los demás ya podéis marcharos- dijo Integra indicándoles que la reunión había terminado_.

**Ya llegó la ayuda**

Nueve días mas tarde Pira había llegado a terrenos ingleses, y como es costumbre en ella no iba a obedecer las ordenes y así en vez de esperar a que la fueran a buscar partió con maleta en mano a buscar ella misma la Organización Hellsing, ya que mas o menos sabia de su localización con anterioridad, fue suerte que no quedara muy lejos del aeropuerto, pues no tardo en encontrarse a las puertas de digna mansión.

-Fiuuu…- silbó al ver tremenda casona –jeje no se parece en nada al monasterio en el que me alojo, jeje parece bien grande y también lujosa- dijo mirando entre los barrotes, en eso uno de los guardias la diviso y se aproximo hacia ella.

-Perdone señorita pero no puede estar aquí, es terreno privado- le comunico el guardia.

-Jeje ¿no puedo entrar?- pregunto divertida.

-No lo siento pero no-

-Hum, pero es que me esperan adentro- dijo otra vez dirigiendo la cara hacia la mansión mirándola divertida e impresionada.

-Señorita, lo dudo que la esperen-

-Pues lo cierto es que me esperan, y es necesario que entre- dijo con una sonrisa macabra.

-Señorita le repito que no puede entrar-

-Humm… vale me marcho, pero no dude que lograre entrar- dijo dándose la vuelta mientras reía divertida –no lo dude- repitió en un susurro apenas oíble.

En eso que cerca de cinco minutos más tarde desde uno de los árboles salto Pira cayendo al interior de los terrenos de Hellsing con gran facilidad, y así se acercó hasta la puerta en el que los guardias vigilaban.

-Perdone, me parece que los intrusos se le cuelan- dijo desde el interior sorprendiendo a los dos guardias.

-¿Qué haces ahí?- preguntó sorprendido el guardia que anteriormente la había echado.

-No se ya dije que me esperaban y le advertí de que no dudase de que iba a entrar y como ves… ya lo he hecho- dijo divertida dando la vuelta mientras le hacia un bonito gesto con la mano a los guardias. Tras eso ella camino tranquilamente hacia el interior mientras oía como los guardias daban la alarma de que había una intrusa.

-Sir Integra- llamaron desde el interlocutor –tenemos un intruso ha pasado la valla y no hemos podido frenarla- se oía.

-¿Cómo has dicho?- pregunto alterada Integra al oír tal noticia –¿de cuantos se trata? mandar a un equipo para localizarlo y eliminarlo en caso de que sea un freak- dijo con voz en grito, preocupada de que se tratase un ataque como anteriormente tuvieron –Walter- llamo Integra en eso nadie llego al despacho –¡Walter!- volvió a llamar ya mas histérica, pero no hubo contestación, en vez de eso apareció Seras que había oído los gritos de Integra.

-Sir Integra, Walter salio en busca del equipo español- le comunico.

-Cierto no lo recordaba, bueno tu me servirás igual, sal con el equipo, pues hay intrusos en las instalaciones, aniquílalos, si se tratan de freaks- le ordenó.

-Enseguida- dijo Seras para tras eso salir corriendo en busca de su arma y del equipo que partió para aniquilar al posible freak.

-Mi ama no se estará preocupando demasiado, o ¿tan solo es que temes que ocurra algo como la ultima vez?- pregunto Alucard mientras aparecía frente al escritorio de Integra con una sonrisa en el rostro tan tétrica como de costumbre –lo cierto es que yo no he notado que nadie entrara a las instalaciones- dijo divertido al ver el rostro de su ama la cual había puesto cara de cabreo con el anterior comentario.

-Pues si no has notado nada no hay de que preocuparse ¿cierto?, aunque puede ser también cierto que estés perdiendo facultades- le devolvió la puya integra, cosa que le hizo gracia al vampiro.

-Jeje en esta organización yo soy el que menos facultades puede perder, así pues no diga tonterías, pues sabe que la vejez no me afecta como para perder facultades, tan solo le afecta a usted y al puñado de humanos que tiene a su cargo- dijo divertido –y si me disculpa, iré a mirar a que viene tanto escándalo- dijo con una sonrisa al ver la batalla verbal ganada.

Mientras por los jardines Pira se entretenía esquivando proyectiles ya a los propios soldados que se enfrentaban a ella para intentar detenerla.

-Jeje sois bastante malos, normalmente alguno de los míos ya me habría rozado- dijo en clara voz para que la oyeran.

-¿Qué haces aquí¿y que quieres?- pregunto uno de los soldados que intentaban apresarla sin ningún éxito pues la joven esquivaba con hábiles movimientos todos los ataques provocando que mas de una vez los soldados diesen traspiés y cayeran al suelo de boca.

-Como le dije a tu compañero, el de la puerta- dijo señalando la puerta con el dedo - me esperan, pero… no me dejo pasar a si pues entre de inmediato- dijo riendo en eso algo le llamo la atención una pequeña sensación que noto en la espina dorsal y al girarse pudo esquivar un ataque que venia a gran velocidad y fuerza de parte de la agente Seras.

-Si no quieres que te ocurra nada malo será mejor que te largues de esta zona- amenazo una Seras a la cual sus rojos ojos empezaban a destellar en rabia.

-Hummm… eres muy rápida para ser humana- dijo mientras la rodeaba y esquivaba de nuevo los ataques, hasta que se fijo en sus ojos -¡Anda! Pero si no eres humana, entonces tú eres una vampira- dijo con una sonrisa –pero tan solo eres una vampiro de los niveles mas bajos, no he de preocuparme de ti, no tienes nada que hacer en una batalla contra mi- dijo con una sonrisa macabra mientras se giraba dándoles la espalda para dirigirse hasta la mansión, en eso que todos los ahí presentes corrieron a detenerla, pero algo los detuvo y eso fue la imagen de ver a Alucard aparecer delante de ellos.

-Jaja al parecer si había un intruso, mejor decir una rata humana, raro que no la percibiera- dijo Alucard con su normal tono de burla –"es raro pero ni ahora consigo percatarme de su presencia y eso que la tengo delante de mis narices, si no fuera por que oigo su corazón diría que esta muerta"- pensó el vampiro.

-¿Eh?- pregunto sorprendida mientras se giraba pues el vampiro se había colocado a su espalda "es raro no lo noto su esencia es como si no estuviera" –¿y quien eres tu que te dignas a llamarme rata humana?- pregunto curiosa.

-Alucard a sus servicios- dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia seguida de una risa tétrica.

-¿Alucard? No se por que ese nombre me suena, y lo cierto es que me suena demasiado jeje- dijo riendo mientras miraba de refilón al vampiro y pasaba de largo de él mientras se dirigía hacia la mansión de nuevo –pero que mas da nadie se llame como se llame, es digno de mi curiosidad si antes de presentarse ya me llama "rata humana"- dice mientras sigue con sus pensamientos hasta acercarse a poco de entrar en la mansión.

-¿Y quien sois que me ignora?- pregunto divertido y curioso Alucard.

-Pira, para que me sirvan- dijo riendo y haciendo una reverencia de igual modo a la que con anterioridad había hecho Alucard.

-Huuu…- dijo divertido Alucard para tras eso situarse al lado de la joven –¿te crees digna para burlarte de un vampiro?- pregunto expectante Alucard.

-¿Te crees digno para llamare rata humana? Eh vampirito- le dijo de igual modo la joven –"entonces el es el vampiro, claramente se sabe diferenciar por las vestimentas, pero no esperaba que fuera tan… tan idiota"- pensó divertida provocando que tras ese pensamiento una risa se le escapara.

-¿Me crees idiota?- pregunto Alucard con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Lo cierto es que debes serlo para llamarme lo que me has llamado- le contesto Pira mientras tocaba la puerta.

-Entonces ¿Cómo quieres que te llame¿Rata de la Orden?- pregunto Alucard al percatarse del símbolo de la Orden de Calatrava.

-Mejor Pira, sino es molestia o ¿quieres que te llame yo perro de Hellsing? Por mi encantada de llamártelo- contesto con una sonrisa al igual que Alucard.

-Has de saber que las puertas no las van a abrir, pues el mayordomo partió a tu búsqueda, al igual que a la de tu equipo- advirtió divertido Alucard.

-Gracias por la información, pero de igual modo alguien tendrá llave para abrir la puerta ¿no?- dijo mirando a todos los soldados que estaban ahí, los cuales negaron –¿nadie la tiene?- pregunto sorprendida -¿y tu perro de Hellsing la tienes?- pero en vez de recibir respuesta el vampiro traspaso la puerta –ok eso es un no- dijo divertida en eso saco un pequeño cuchillo de su botín y abrió la cerradura con facilidad –ya esta, todos adentro- dijo refiriéndose a los soldados que habían contemplado la pequeña discusión, a una distancia prudencial por si esa pequeña batalla de puyas pasaba a algo mas grave, pues no querían correr el riesgo de perder sus vidas -¿Qué¿No vais a entrar? Si queréis quedaros aquí afuera por mi vale- acabo diciendo mientras pasaba aun con las maletas al hombro, en eso que nada mas pasar se encontró con una Integra bastante preocupada y malhumorada.

-¿Quién sois que entra en mis dominios sin permiso?- pregunto haciendo frente a Pira.

-Genial, ya decía yo que esta mansión era grande pero no pensé que tanto- dijo Pira pasando de la preguntas de Integra y mirando hacia todos lados mientras que soltaba las maletas en el suelo.

-He preguntado ¿Qué quien sois?- repitió la pregunta integra mas enfadada.

-¿Eh¿Me habláis a mi?- pregunto al darse cuenta que la pregunta era dirigida hacia ella –Yo soy Pira cazadora de la Orden de Calatrava- se presento con la cabeza alta -¿y vos quien sois?- preguntó.

-Háblame con mas respeto mocosa- le grito Integra –soy Sir Integra Hellsing líder de la organización Hellsing- le gritó.

-Ok no hace falta que chille, ya me ha quedado claro que a usted hay que tenerle respeto- dijo hurgándose la oreja con el meñique por culpa de los gritos de la mujer.

-Bien, pues ahora me vas a decir ¿como es que has venido tu a pie y no te ha traído mi mayordomo?- pregunto intrigada Integra.

-Pues bien, llegue pronto, nadie estaba ahí, y decidí venir dando un paseo, y aquí me ves, luego los de la puerta no me dejaron pasar y me colé y luego me intentaron hacer pasar por colador esos de ahí fuera y mas tarde me encontré con un tal Alucard- explico tranquilamente la joven.

-¿Y el resto de tu equipo?- pregunto Integra de nuevo.

-¿Mi equipo¿Qué equipo?- pregunto extrañada Pira.

-No me digas que has venido sola- dijo sorprendida.

-Claro, yo sola me vasto y me sobro para deshacerme de un puñado de Freak y sus ghouls- dijo divertida Pira, en eso Integra la miro extrañada y luego le dijo.

-Bien pues acompáñame a mi despacho y mas tarde en cuanto venga Walter te guiara hasta tu habitación- dijo seria retomando el camino de vuelta hasta su despacho, seguida de una Pira divertida que volvía a coger sus maletas.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que llego Walter y guió a Pira hasta una de las habitaciones que había acomodado para invitados.

-Bueno señorita espero que pase bien los días que este en Inglaterra, si tiene alguna duda o necesita algo por favor hágamelo saber e intentare solucionarlo cuanto antes- dijo muy cortes Walter, una vez que ya estaban en el dormitorio.

-No se preocupe, se apañármelas, sola, no creo que me haga falta nada, pero, gracias por la ayuda- dijo con una sonrisa Pira –de igual modo estoy muerta así pues si no le importa dejarme- dijo mientras se estiraba un poco Pira.

-¿Muerta?- pregunto extrañado Walter.

-Si muerta de cansancio, el avión es un aparto en el cual no me gusta montar mucho y siempre me resulta cansado viajara en el- explico Pira, dándole la espalda al mayordomo.

-Bien pues entonces la dejo que descanse- termino Walter antes de retirarse del dormitorio.

La habitación en la que se encontraba era muy discreta no tenia mucho color y sus paredes eran de piedra, un ventanal adornaba una de las paredes y dejaba pasar la luz, tenia un armario de estilo clásico como la cama y una mesita de noche, en un rincón, había un pequeño sofá, y a su lado un espejo de cuerpo entero, luego en otra de las paredes, había una puerta que daba paso a un aseo.

-Jeje me parece que me lo voy a pasar bastante bien durante el tiempo que pase aquí- dijo divertida la muchacha mientras se tiraba a la cama –aun quedan dos horas para que la noche caiga, aprovechare para descansar un rato que de seguro en toda la noche no tendré tiempo de descansar mucho- dijo antes de cerrar los ojos dispuesta a descansar, así fue como lo hizo.

Una hora y media mas tarde, el sonido de movimiento la despertó, y decidió que lo mejor seria prepararse.

-Bien ¿no me falta nada?, llevo el cinto, llevo la espada- dijo cogiendo una espada de gran tamaño la cual estaba atada a su cinto –y mi armas, perfecto- la joven se había puesto un uniforme que constaba de unos pantalones negros bombachos que se ataban en los tobillos, una camiseta sin mangas de igual color que se abrochaba delante con una cremallera, el cinto de la orden, la espada y las dos pistolas, atadas al mismo cinto, y unas fundas de recambios para las pistolas que caían a ambos lados de la cintura, el pelo lo llevaba recogido en una coleta.

Tras eso la joven se dirigió al despacho de Sir Integra.

-Sir Integra ¿esta noche saldremos de caza?- pregunto al ver tanto movimiento.

-Si espero ver que tan bien trabajas- dijo la mujer sin despegar los ojos de los documentos –dirígete a la entrada y que Walter te informe de la misión de hoy- le ordeno.

-Bien- en eso la joven bajo hasta la entrada y se dirigió ha hablar con Walter el cual le explico todo y la puso en el mismo equipo de Alucard y Seras.

-Haber señorita, usted ira con Serar y Alucard, ya que debe ser experta en el exterminio de freaks- le dijo mientras le señalaba en un mapa el lugar al que se dirigirían –el día de hoy iremos ha una cripta que hay a las afueras de un pueblo cercano, así pues súbase a alguno de los vehículos, y en media hora saldremos hacia allá- le acabo de explicar.

Pira siguió las instrucciones y tras un pequeño viaje de veinticinco minutos llegaron al lugar indicado, donde no se avistaba ni un solo alma.

-Jeje, ahora comienza lo bueno- dijo riendo -¿Seras no?- le pregunto a la vampira.

-Si- contesto.

-He de advertirte que no suelo ser muy limpia en mis matanzas así pues espero, que no te asustes, si mi forma de aniquilar freaks es un poco, muy, mucho sangrienta- le advirtió.

-No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrada a ver escenas muy desagradables- dijo Seras con una sonrisa –por cierto perdón por lo de la tarde- se disculpo.

-No pasa nada, fue divertido- dijo Pira con una sonrisa tétrica –bueno pues manos a la obra- dijo Pira con gran energía mientras se adentraba en los bosques que rodeaban la cripta.

Pira caminaba tranquilamente, por el bosque sorteando árboles, cuando un ruido le llamo la atención.

-Bien ya era hora de que salierais- dijo desenfundando una de sus pistolas, tras eso sus balas de plata fueron dispersas en numerosas direcciones para acabar estallándose en los cuerpos carentes de dolor que eran los ghouls –jeje venir a mi no sois mas que apestosos restos de humanos incapaces de enfrentarse a la muerte- decía mientras reía a carcajadas con una sonrisa sádica, en poco tiempo todos los ghouls que la habían rodeado que eran varias decenas, se hallaban convertidos en polvo en el suelo, mientras que Pira con la cabeza gacha al igual que su mirada, reía por lo bajo murmurando cosas inteligibles.

-Parece que te diviertes rata humana- dijo Alucard apareciendo por un lateral.

-No sabes cuanto- dijo girando la vista y clavando su mirada en el vampiro –pero tan solo es una pizca de lo que puedo hacer, si me hubiera puesto no me habría hecho falta ni utilizar mis armas, pero tan solo no tenia anas de mancharme las manos de sangre- dijo cerrando los ojos y alzando la cara y al abrirlos ver una esplendorosa luna creciente en el cielo –bonita luna, aunque es preferible la luna llena- dijo antes de enfundar su arma y dirigirse hacia la dirección del vampiro –has acabado ya con el freak ¿cierto?- dijo al tenerlo en frente.

-Si- contesto el con una de sus sonrisas –no fue nada difícil.

-Perfecto, no hay nada difícil en este mundo, y menos a la hora de matar a alguien o algo- dijo la muchacha ya echando a caminar dándole la espalda al vampiro que la miraba intrigado y divertido.

Al llegar a la mansión Hellsing al rato le dieron mas o menos el informe de la matanza a Sir Integra.

-Bien que tal ha ido todo¿alguna complicación?- pregunto Integra.

-No ninguno- dijo Seras con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Si, tan solo eran un puñado de ghouls inservibles- dijo Pira mientras que bostezaba de aburrimiento, consiguiendo una mala mirada por parte de Integra.

-El freak era de lo mas normal- dijo Alucar, colocándose los lentes –nada que no pueda matar una bala de plata- finalizo.

-Bien pues si es necesaria de vuestra intervención ya se os llamara- dijo Sir Integra volviendo la vista a los papeles que adornaban su escritorio.

-Bueno yo me largo que estoy muerta de aburrimiento y aun la noche es joven para divertirse- dijo Pira saliendo de la sala, en dirección a su dormitorio, al llegar escogió una ropa mas decente para la noche que aun se podía aprovechar y partió en dirección a los garitos de la zona, los cuales pillaban a un buen paseo, pero no era algo que le preocupase.

Su regreso a la mansión Hellsing fue cerca de a las 10:30 de la mañana, hora en la cual la mayor parte de los soldados, como el reto de los que se encontraban ahí ya estaban despiertos desde hace rato.

-Señorita, llega un poco tarde ¿no cree?- le dijo Walter al verla aparecer por la mansión.

-¿Tarde? Mas bien temprano- dijo con una sonrisa –por cierto ¿hay alguien digno con el que entrenarse en batalla?- pregunto Pira.

-¿Alguien digno? Pues esta Pip pero según como nos han dicho Seras y Alucard que pelea, creo que le ganaría en seguida, luego están Seras y Alucard, pero la primera esta ocupada con los gansos salvajes y el segundo dudo que quiera entrenar- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa y tras ver el gesto de hastió de la joven añadió –bueno hay alguien mas con quien podría entrenar pero no le prometo que le sea suficiente- dijo aun con esa sonrisa divertida y sincera.

-¿Y de quien se trata Walter?- pregunto curiosa.

-De mi, si quieres puedo combatir contra usted para que se entrene, he de advertirte que ya no soy lo que era antes pero soy bastante digno contrincante- dijo el mayordomo.

-Humm… parece interesante¿Por qué no? Me cambio y enseguida bajo, espero que al menos sea entretenido enfrentarme a usted- dijo con una sonrisa –por cierto que tipo de arma usa usted, es que no me gustaría meterle una bala entre ceja y ceja- dijo con una sonrisa haciendo el gesto de dispararse en el lugar indicado.

-No se preocupe, cualquier arma que use, la intentare frenar a igual que las balas- le dijo divertido.

-Bueno pues entonces no tardo en volver- dijo subiendo a su dormitorio, en el cual se cambio y se puso ropa más cómoda y se atavió con su espada como arma, luego de eso no tardo en bajar al lugar en el cual se enfrentaría al mayordomo que la esperaba tranquilamente con su habitual sonrisa tranquila.

-Esta preparada- dijo mientras se colocaba los guantes.

-Nací preparada- dijo la muchacha desenfundando la espada y colocándose en posición de ataque.

-Eso espero- dijo Walter antes de hacer unos movimientos con las manos y mover los hilos trasparentes que relucieron al contacto con la luz.

-Jeje, espero que usted me divierta lo suficiente- dijo mientras que cogiendo la espada con tan solo una mano la colocaba con la punta hacia abajo en el aire ocultando la mitad de su rostro tras ella –comencemos- dijo antes de saltar al ataque.

**Reviews:**

**Ellizabeth: me enorgullece que te guste espero que tambien aparte de felicitaciones me mandes escribiendo lo que no te gusta de la historia para poder mejorarla, bueno aqui ves que vengo de nuevo, aunque aun no ha empezado a hablar mucho Pira y Alucard aunque espero que para el proximo eter mas accion.**

**burned paradise: ya ves que lo he continuado y espero que lo sigas y me disculpo si tardo en subir el siguiente pero andare castigada y posiblemente me quiten el internet.**

**roxy ac/dc: me alegra que te guste tanto, lo de la orden de calatrava lo puse pues yo soy de la zona y es una orden que me llama mucho la curiosidad en mas adelante sera mas nombrada.**

**okashira janet: bien primer de todo te dire que OC es un personage inventado por el autor/a en el cual se inventa toda su vida, caracteristicas, forma fisica y mental de ser, etc. y segundo nos gusta tanto hacer este tipo de fic, por que la mayoria querria quedarse enparejadas con Alucard o algo por el estilo y asi crean un personage que haga mas o menos lo que nos gustario, ficticiamente, de igual modo me gusta mucho que aprecies mi fic.**

**Bueno hasta aqui llego este capitulo espero que me sigais dejando comentarios que me animan mucho a escribir.**

**BUENO CHAO BESOS Y SE ME CUIDAN!!!**

**JA NE!!!**

****


	3. Caza en la discoteca

**Bueno hace mucho que no pasaba por aqui con un nuevo capitulo pero espero no haber desanimado ha nadie pues ya esta historia la tengo un poco adelantada de igual modo siempre se haceptan opiniones quejas o ayudas que eso siempre biene bien, bueno aqui traido este nuevo capitulo que yo creo que es el que mas me ha costado escribir, pero apartir de la mitad ya ha salido todo solo y ya me he inspirado yo solita asi que espero un poco de ayuda para ayudar a mi inspiracion, tambien me gustaria que me digerais si os gusta o no pues tengo ganas de saber.**

**Bueno sin mas dejo de enrrollarme y os dejo con el capitulo.**

_-Esta preparada- dijo mientras se colocaba los guantes._

_-Nací preparada- dijo la muchacha desenfundando la espada y colocándose en posición de ataque._

_-Eso espero- dijo Walter antes de hacer unos movimientos con las manos y mover los hilos trasparentes que relucieron al contacto con la luz._

_-Jeje, espero que usted me divierta lo suficiente- dijo mientras que cogiendo la espada con tan solo una mano la colocaba con la punta hacia abajo en el aire ocultando la mitad de su rostro tras ella –comencemos- dijo antes de saltar al ataque._

**Caza en la discoteca.**

Ambos contrincantes saltaron en dirección al contrario creando un choque en el centro del campo de batalla, la espada de Pira estaba retenida por los hilos de Walter, pero en la cara de Pira se mostraba una sonrisa divertida que podía estremecer a cualquier demonio que se cruzase con ella.

-Bien Walter, ya se que mis ataques los puedes frenar, de a partir de ahora me pondré en serio tan solo era un golpe de prueba- dijo sacudiendo la espada y deshaciéndose de los hilos con facilidad.

El siguiente movimiento lo comenzó Pira la cual corriendo, en distintas direcciones al caviar bruscamente, lograba evitar los ataques de Walter que se esforzaba a máximo para intentar frenarla sin éxito, al llegar Pira cerca del mayordomo se coloco en su espalda dispuesta a golpearle con la empuñadura pero su brazo fue incapaz de dar el golpe pues los hilo de Walter la tenían sujeta impidiéndole movimiento en ese brazo.

-Muy hábil Walter, pero uso de la mismo modo el brazo derecho como el izquierdo- dijo Pira soltando la espada y dejándola caer para cazarla al vuelo con el otro brazo el cual no tenia inmovilizado, tras eso una patada en la espada de Walter la libero de su agarre y pudo saltar para colocarse a una distancia prudente, fue entonces, cuando los movimientos de manos veloces de Walter, provocaban que los hilos no se distinguieran entre reflejos, eso hizo que pira estuviera en desventaja al no poder localizar el arma de su contrincante, pero algo se le ocurrió, Pira tranquilamente destenso los músculos y posicionándose en una postura relajada, cerro los ojos y tras escasos segundos había localizado por el sonido, todos los hilos y sus movimientos, cosa que aprovecho para atacar y fácilmente esquivando los hilos logro colocarse frente a frente a Walter y tras darle un puñetazo en el estomago lo mando varios metros lejos provocando que el mayor cayera, sujetándose la zona dolorida, pero fue mas su sorpresa que cuando intento levantarse una espada señalaba amenazante su cuello.

-Buena pelea pero me parece que soy yo la que ganó- dijo con una sonrisa Pira al ver la cara de asombro del mayor.

-La felicito- dijo recobrando su estado de tranquilidad –realmente eres muy buena en batalla, y tan solo que has usado una milésima parte de lo que puedes hacer- dijo ya aceptando la mano que le ofrecía Pira para levantarse.

-Jeje, no suelo esforzarme mucho en los entrenamientos- dijo con una sonrisa.

Después de eso ambos se dirigieron ha realizar sus cometidos sin percatarse que esa pequeña pelea había sido vista por dos personas.

-Alucard, es bastante buena en batalla ¿no crees?- pregunto Integra sin apartar los ojos de la ventana mientras el vampiro se encontraba a un lateral suyo con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Si, demasiado buena diría yo- dijo riendo antes de desaparecer de la habitación.

-¡¡¡Alucard!!! Te he dicho mil veces que uses la puerta- chillo Integra al ver al vampiro desaparecer.

En los jardines de la mansión Hellsing andaba distraída Pira mientras observaba los distintos entrenamientos de los gansos salvajes, cuando una sensación la alerto de sobremanera.

-Eres muy hábil para ser una rata humana- dijo Alucard divertido desde la espalda de la joven.

-Y tú eres muy insoportable para ser un nosferatus- dijo Pira áspera dándose la vuelta para quedar cara a cara con el vampiro (n/a: Alucard le saca una cabeza de altura).

-Jeje me halagas- rió sonoramente el vampiro.

-No tenía esa intención- reprochó antes de girarse y comenzar a caminar hacia una fuente que se encontraba cerca de la zona de entrenamiento.

-Bonita espada- dijo Alucard con dicha espada en las manos.

-Jeje, es preciosa te lo aseguro, hecha en Toledo, pero también me resulta bastante interesante tus armas- dijo la muchacha girándose para mostrar como al igual que el vampiro le había cogido su espada, ella le había quitado sus dos grandes pistolas.

-¿Cómo has…?- intento preguntar el vampiro al no haberse percatado del robo de sus armas.

-Jeje estas en frente de una de las mejores ladronas de la historia- dijo con una sonrisa mientras examinaba de cerca las armas –son un poco pesadas pero no hay problema en manejarlas- dijo posicionando las pistolas apuntando al vampiro.

-Jeje yo que tu no jugaría con armas de fuego, pueden llegar a ser peligrosas- le advirtió el vampiro con una sonrisa mientras blandía la espada.

-Yo que tu no jugaría con filos cortantes, te puedes hacer mucho daño- le dijo de igual modo la joven.

-No me preocupa, es imposible que una espada como esta me llegase a matar, mas bien ya estoy muerto- dijo mientras le entregaba la espada.

-No tientes a la suerte- dijo la muchacha cogiendo la espada y devolviendo las armas.

-Me sorprende que puedas coger las armas con tanta facilidad- dijo el vampiro.

-Soy mas fuerte de lo que aparento- rió la joven.

-En eso ya me fije antes-

-Pues bien por ti-

-Pareces irritada, la falta de sueño te debe afectar- rió el vampiro.

-¿Afectarme la falta de sueño¿A mi? Jajaja me parto de la risa, soy capaz de pasarme semana y media sin pegar ojo y no afecta para nada a mi estado físico y síquico- aclaro Pira.

-Eso es malo para alguien que aun esta por crecer como eres tú- dijo arrogante el vampiro.

-Jeje no digas tonterías, yo ya crecí lo suficiente- dijo en un tono que despertaba curiosidad.

-¿A si?- pregunto divertido el vampiro.

-Si, y si no es molestia me apetece comer algo, así que me largo- dijo caminando hacia el interior de la mansión dispuesta a meterse algo en el estomago que ya empezaba a rugirle, pidiéndole comida.

Estaba sentada en una pequeña mesa en la que diversos manjares se mostraban, mientras ella los comía sin interés alguno.

-No se para que me pongo a comer tanta comida si al final no me sirve de nada, y encima no me quita el hambre, tengo que deshacerme ya de una buena vez de esta manía mía- murmuraba con el ceño fruncido mientras apoyaba la cara en su mano, en eso un ruido la sorprendió.

-Que hambre tengo, y ¿vosotros muchachos estáis hambrientos?- pregunto Pip al resto de los gansos salvajes al entrar a la habitación abriendo la puerta sin mucho cuidado.

-Si tanto entrenamiento habré el apetito- contestaba uno de los hombres, en eso se percato en pira que los miraba aburrida –capitán, creo que hoy tenemos compañía- dijo señalando a la muchacha, en eso Pip miro a la joven y no tardo en darse cuanta de que se trataba de la muchacha enviada desde España.

-Humm…- gruño por lo bajo con el ceño fruncido –Bonjour dame amoureux du vin espagnol (hola señorita amante del vino español)- dijo con recelo el francés, en eso Pira lo miro sin comprender apenas, hasta que algo se le cruzo por la mente y en un bonito gesto le contesto agriamente:

-Salutations monsieur amoreux de la mauvaise qualité du vin français (saludos caballero amante del vino de baja calidad francés / Eriel: siento que sea muy pobre la traducción pero soy nula para algunos idiomas jejeje y también pido disculpas si alguien se siente ofendido tan solo intentaba crear una pequeña rivalidad)- le contesto Pira en un perfecto francés mientras le saludaba con la mano y un notable gesto de burla en la cara –te informo que de idiomas conozco mucho- le dijo burlona señalándole algunos asientos –por favor sentaos a comer, que parecéis estatuas ahí de pie- les dijo alegremente.

Tras eso no tardaron los hombres en hacer caso a la joven y aceptar su petición gustosos, y sentarse en la mesa a comer mientras que hablaban de temas tribales, y reían a carcajadas, como hacia Pira, pero en cambio Pip al sentirse molesto por el comentario mandaba alguna que otra mala mirada en dirección a la muchacha, cosa de la cual la joven se reía.

-¿Por qué esa rabia hacia mi?- pregunto Pira divertida.

-Tu eres igual que los tuyos, no haces mas que degradar nuestras tradiciones- contesto de mala manera el francés.

-¿Ahora eres patriota?- pregunto burlona la joven –yo pensaba que tan solo luchabais por dinero y no os importaba el lugar de procedencia de enemigo o aliado- dijo Pira con una sonrisa –sobretodo tu familia, los Bernadotte siempre han sido fieles al dinero y jamás han hecho caso a las pullas de los soldados- dijo aun con la sonrisa pero con un tono autoritario.

-¿Y tu de que conoces a los Bernadotte?- pregunto intrigado.

-Digamos que siempre he tenido un gran aprecio hacia tu familia, pero me estas demostrando que no eres digno de ese apellido- dijo burlona, mientras se metía un trozo de pan a la boca.

-¡¡¡Cállate¡¡¡Mi apellido es un honor para mí así que no lo mancilles!!!- grito Pip histérico poniéndose de pie y enfrentando a la muchacha.

-Bien entonces será mejor que no hagas caso a simples pullas de los de mi país, y que esas pullas no sean la causa de una molestia hacia mi- le dijo poniéndose al igual de pies y encarando al muchacho –o sino podrías salir muy mal parado como me molestes mas de la cuenta- dijo esto ultimo mientras se daba la vuelta y salía del lugar aun dejando tal amenaza en el aire.

Después de tal riña subió ha su habitación, al llegar saco una pequeña bolsa-nevera que ocultaba bajo su cama y saco un pequeño frasco de cristal en el cual había un liquido de color negro, el cual no tardo en tomar, para después tirarse en la cama y quedarse dormida mientras escuchaba música, pero su siesta no fue muy larga ya que para su mala suerte Walter llamaba a la puerta insistentemente.

-Señorita Pira, ha llegado una carta para usted- decía Walter mientras no dejaba de golpear la puerta con los nudillos.

-¿Una carta?- pregunto sorprendida una vez que ya abrió la puerta y se encontró de frente con el mayordomo.

-Si aquí pone que es para usted y es de un tal Lack- informo.

-¿Lack?- pregunto extrañada –Lack, Lack, …, a pero si es de Lackie (n/a: se pronuncia Laqui, y Walter dijo Lak)- dijo ya al reconocer el nombre – que alegría hacia mucho que no recibía noticias suyas- dijo cogiendo la carta. Poco después se hecho sobre la cama y abrió el sobre.

_Hi Pira nee-chan!!!_

_Hacia mucho que no daba señales de vida pero como ves sigo en pie, y esta vez como es costumbre es para informarte de una nueva "fiesta de caza", he de informarte que será en tu tierra, por motivos del carnaval, recuerda que una fiesta como tal para nosotras es sagrado así que te quiero ver allí presente sin falta. El lugar de la fiesta será en "el 2º", el martes de carnaval, así que se reunirá una gran cantidad, espero que lleves compañía pues no creo que te hagas con ellos tu sola, aparte ya hay mas invitaciones por el estilo rondando la zona, pero aun ninguna contestación. _

_Será mejor que informes de tal acontecimiento al Maestre de la orden para evitar problemas durante la fiesta, y así también te podrá poner él alguna excusa para que vengas de regreso a la península aunque sea tan solo para unos días._

_Bueno sin más que decirte me despido y haber si ligas algo ese día que te ves muy mal sola. _

_Te quiere mucho Lackie._

_P.D: Ya te he añadido como asistente y podrás llevar un acompañante._

-Lackie deberías mandar más cartas, pues siempre que me llega una es para una buena fiesta- dijo riendo a la nada, para después de eso saltar de la cama, coger papel y boli y comenzar a escribir la petición al Maestre.

Después de haber escrito la carta y haberla enviado se dirigió de nuevo hacia los lugares donde entrenaban los gansos salvajes y al llegar, pudo observar que estaban en medio de un entrenamiento de puntería.

-Genial puntería mi especialidad¿puedo?- dijo cogiendo una de las armas.

-¿Por qué no?- le respondió con una sonrisa Seras.

-Bien¿Qué tal estáis vosotros en puntería?- pregunto mientras disparaba totalmente despreocupada y acertaba los 6 tiros que contenía el cartucho.

-Bastante bien, pero parece que tu nos superas- dijo uno de los hombres.

-Jeje, eso es que como dije antes se trata de mi especialidad, en otras cosas no soy tan buena- dijo riendo.

Pira paso el resto del día entrenando junto a los gansos salvajes y para , mala suerte de ellos, Pira era mejor de lo que todos pensaban y mas de uno tras la sesión de entrenamiento acabo con un gran golpe por alguna parte del cuerpo.

Pero la noche no tardo en llegar y con ella la nueva sesión de caza como era costumbre en estos lugares, así pues todos partieron de la mansión Hellsing con destino, un barrio bajero de las calles de Londres en el cual había una discoteca muy popular:

-Genial, música para disfrutar más la caza- dijo Pira al entrar al lugar acompañada de Seras y encontrar un buen lugar para bailar, debido a la buena música que pinchaban los D´J.

-No esta nada mal, la verdad es que yo no conocía este lugar- decía con una sonrisa la policía.

-Pues lo cierto es que se ve interesante y hay mucha gente además el ambiente es agradable- dijo la muchacha mientras se movía al compás de la música y atravesaba toda la pista de baile seguida de Seras que la veía divertida –¿Qué pasa Seras¿No te gusta la música? A mi me encanta- le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Lo cierto es que si me gusta, pero estamos en misión y no es plan para andar bailando- contesto la muchacha ya mas seria.

-Jeje no pongas esa cara de seria, que la caza se disfruta mas con música- dijo con una sonrisa sádica, en eso miro hacia varios lados hasta que pareció fijar su objetivo –Seras ¿has visto aquella pareja de ahí?- le pregunto con una sonrisa mientras que señalaba a dicha pareja.

-Si ¿Por qué?- pregunto la policía.

-Son los que buscamos, y también hay otro en el baño masculino, y dos mas en la barra del fondo a la derecha- dijo mientras señalaba dichos puntos entre tal multitud.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- pregunto sorprendida la muchacha.

-Jeje no soy por nada una de las mejores cazadoras de mi orden- dijo riendo –Me pido los de la barra, te dejo a la parejita feliz, y tu Alucard encárgate de el del baño- dijo esto ultimo al aire.

-¿Por qué debería hacerte caso rata humana?- se oyó en las cabezas de las dos jóvenes.

-Por que si te has dado cuenta muertas o no seguimos siendo mujeres y ese es el baño de hombres- dijo con una sonrisa para a continuación dirigirse hacia la barra indicada –por cierto, evitar mucho escándalo, ya que si tardamos poco me gustaría pasar un rato mas en esta discoteca, se ve bastante bien- dijo parándose y dándose media vuelta para mirar a Seras que le respondió con una sonrisa.

-No hay problema- dijo Seras antes de dirigirse a su destino.

-Tu Alucard haz lo que quieras después de todo, se que no me vas ha hacer caso- dijo esta vez de nuevo al aire, recibiendo como respuesta una risa divertida mentalmente.

Tras eso se acercó divertida hacia la barra, y se apoyó junto a los dos sujetos que con anterioridad había identificado, se trataba de dos muchachos jóvenes, andaban riendo, mientras miraban a la gente que rodaba por el lugar.

-"Fijo que andan buscando presas"- pensó para si Pira, una vez que estuvo cerca de ellos, tras eso se apoyó en la barra y pidió algo de tomar.

-¿Qué quiere tomar?- pregunto una muchacha.

-Ron- contesto ella.

-¿Solo?- pregunto extrañada la muchacha.

-Si solo- contesto Pira con una sonrisa –agrado lo fuerte- le dijo mas divertida.

-¿Agradas lo fuerte?- preguntaron ambos sujetos.

-Si, no soy la clase de personas que se conforman con poca cosa- contesto divertida.

-Jeje entonces con nosotros seguro que te lo pasarías bien- dijo el moreno de los dos.

-Jeje ¿Y que os hace pensar eso?- pregunto mientras los miraba, divertida.

-Somos más de lo que aparentamos- contesto el rubio.

-¿Así¿Y que creéis que aparentáis para mi?- pregunto divertida, ocasionando risas por parte de los dos muchachos.

-Seguro nos crees dos chulitos de discoteca que no vienen mas que para encontrar "piva"- dijo de nuevo el rubio.

-Jeje- rió Pira –lo cierto es que en cierto modo si lo creo así pero no con ese sentido- dijo mientras tomaba la bebida servida y pagaba a la muchacha.

-¿Entonces como nos crees?- pregunto el moreno ya intrigado.

-Mejor os lo digo fuera aquí hay demasiado escándalo- les dijo con una mirada picara mientras se giraba y se dirigía hacia la salida, y para su suerte ambos chicos la siguieron, ella se dirigió hacia la puerta trasera del local, pues era la menos concurrida y ya una vez fuera situada enfrente de ellos dio el ultimo trago a su bebida y con una sonrisa sádica les dijo – lo que yo creo que sois es un par de intentos fallidos de vampiros que no vienen a este lugar mas que para buscar una nueva presa de la cual alimentarse- les dijo provocando que las caras divertidas de ambos muchachos se tornaran serias pero a la vez divertidas.

-Jeje, parece que tú has acertado de lleno- dijo el moreno.

-Pero has hecho mal en salir tu sola- dijo el rubio mientras se acercaba a Pira.

-¿Qué he hecho mal?- pegunto divertida –me parece que sois vosotros los que habéis hecho mal al seguirme hasta aquí fuera-dijo clavándole el puñal que siempre llevaba, en la mano al rubio –y ahora, haber que sois capaces de hacer, que hoy tengo ganas de divertirme- dijo mientras apartaba de nuevo el cuchillo liberando la mano del rubio que se quejo al ver sangrar su mano.

-¡¡¡Puta zorra esto me lo pagaras!!!- escupió el herido.

-Venga muéstrame como te lo pago- dijo divertida.

En eso el moreno se tiro hacia ella, pero Pira logro esquivarlo con facilidad, y golpeo su espalda para provocar que cayera al suelo de bruces, en eso el rubio la ataco por la espada mientras que el moreno intentaba ponerse de nuevo de pie, mientras que ambos mostraban sus afilados colmillos –jeje esperaba mas de vosotros, ya veo que como dije antes no sois mas que meros intentos fallidos de pareceros a vampiros- rió a carcajadas mientras que con su mano atravesaba el estomago del moreno, provocando que cayera de rodillas, sujetándose el abdomen –venga, muéstrame de que estas hecho, no te vas a morir, ya que no he dañado ningún punto vital, levanta y pelea- le dijo mientras que en pocos movimientos, le partía el brozo izquierdo al rubio –sois mas aburridos de lo que pensé- comento con una mirada furiosa.

-¡¡¡Cállate perra!!!, ya veras lo que es bueno- grito el moreno alzándose en pie de nuevo, y en eso que al atacar logro golpear a Pira por la espalda, provocando que la muchacha cayera al suelo, ocasión que aprovechó el rubio para golpear el costado de la muchacha, en eso el moreno se acercó a Pira que se agarraba el lugar golpeado y se quejaba, en eso cogió por el pelo a la muchacha y alzando la cabeza para quedársela mirando le dijo:

-Nos has subestimado- dijo riendo.

-Ahora vas a saber lo que realmente es el dolor- dijo el rubio mientras se acercaba su compañero.

-Jeje vosotros sois lo que aun no conocéis el verdadero dolor- les dijo con una sonrisa sádica y una mirada de furia mientras que de un puñetazo se soltaba del agarre del moreno, después de eso una patada directa al rostro del rubio le dio espacio para poder ponerse de pie de nuevo -¿os sentís mejor tras haberme golpeado?- es dijo limpiándose la sangre del rostro –por que yo aun no me he divertido lo suficiente- y tras eso saco sus armas las arrojo al suelo junto con su cuchillo, se quito la chaqueta que llevaba puesta y también la arrojo y ya quedándose apenas con el vaquero que llevaba y una camiseta de cruz en la espalda negra se preparo para saltar de nuevo al ataque y fue entonces cuando Pira notaba fluir la sangre de ambos sujetos, rodar por sus brazos y cubrir su ropa manchándola, pero su sonrisa no desaparecía ni una sola vez cuando sus brazos atravesaban esos cuerpos, cuando sus manos rompían esos huesos o cuando esos ojos la miraban suplicantes por que no los matara, pero no… esa sonrisa permanecía hasta después de haber visto como esos dos vampiros eran trasformados en simple ceniza que se llevaba el viento de la noche –jaja me subestimasteis mas de los que pensabais- rió mientras pisaba las cenizas esparcidas por el suelo –¿y a mi pensabais enseñarme lo que es el dolor? Que ingenuos, ni siquiera vosotros lo conocíais- rió de nuevo.

Y tras eso se acercó hacia el lugar donde estaban sus pertenencias, se coloco las armas en su costados, guardo el cuchillo en su bota y se coloco su chaqueta de nuevo, luego se acercó hacia la puerta que daba lugar a la discoteca con el rostro magullado al igual que sus brazos y su ropa manchada de sangre pero… eso no tardo en desaparecer una vez que traspaso dicha puerta…

**¿Os deje intrigados? espero que si pues me gusto mucho como deje este capitulo, espero alguna opinion.**

**Reviews:**

**Ellizabeth: Jeje siento eso del habla antiguo, he intentado solucionarlo, pero es que no lo hice aposta, sol que cuando hablo sobre temas de vampiros o cosas por el estilo suelo incoscientmente, poner dialogos antiguos pero espero que este capitulo te guste mas, de igual modo aprecio tus criticas por que asi se dlo que deveria mejorar.**

**Roxy ac/dc: ya ves que aqui quedo este nuevo capitulo y siento la tardanza pero es que me costo mucho escribir lo del cambio de la pelea contra Walter hasta la caza noctuarna, pero espero que te haya gustado, por cierto si tienes alguna idea la agradeceria.**

**BUENO HASTA AQUI TODO, CHAO BESOS Y SE ME CUIDAN!!!**

**JA NE!!!**


	4. De vuelta a España

**Bueno aqui de nuevo con este capitulo, espero que halla mucha gente que lo lea aun que no me dejen ningun review qu yo no necesito de esos para publicar tan solo es que me alegran bastante ver las opiniones de la gente bueno yo ya paro de escribir y saber que aunque no me lea nadie seguire subiendo.**

_Y tras eso se acercó hacia el lugar donde estaban sus pertenencias, se coloco las armas en su costados, guardo el cuchillo en su bota y se coloco su chaqueta de nuevo, luego se acercó hacia la puerta que daba lugar a la discoteca con el rostro magullado al igual que sus brazos y su ropa manchada de sangre pero… eso no tardo en desaparecer una vez que traspaso dicha puerta…_

**De vuelta a España**

Pero al entrar al local no se percato de que esa sutil pelea había sido contemplada por unos divertidos ojos.

-Te ves demasiado interesante para ser una simple rata humana- dijo divertido una voz en las sombras.

Mientras Pira cuando localizo a Seras encontró que la muchacha había hecho bien su trabajo: rápido y silencioso; sin haber causado ni el mas mínimo caos dentro del local, por otro lado también oyó ha varios jóvenes que decían que en los baños de hombres se habían encontrado barios espejos rotos y un retrete fuera de lugar, cosa que causo la risa de Pira.

-Después de todo no ha montado demasiado escándalo- rió divertida la muchacha –Seras¿puedes reportarte por mi ante Sir Integra?, es que quiero aprovechar el hecho de estar ya en la discoteca para no tener que volver de nuevo- le pidió a la policía.

-Si no te preocupes, yo se lo digo- contesto con una sonrisa –bueno entonces nosotros nos vamos- le dijo para después dirigirse a la salida.

-Ok- contesto Pira mientras se volteaba para dirigirse a unos asientos que había en la zona alta de la discoteca, allí se sentó en uno de los sofás que había para que la gente se sentara a descansar un rato después de varias horas bailando, luego pidió de nuevo ron y observó así por encima como estaba de animado el local:

Era un local pequeño pero espacioso se dividía en una pista central y luego tenia como unas plataformas que daban lugar a la segunda planta que bordeaba toda la pista en la cual se encontraban algunos sofás, mesas y otras barra; la pista estaba llena de gente, los dos D´J que ahí se encontraban no dejaban de pinchar y la zona alta se encontraba ocupada por pequeños grupos de gente que charlaban amistosamente, mientras tomaban algo, pero algo alerto a la muchacha y no fue mas que una sensación en su espalda pero que no desaparecía, ella miro hacia todos lados en busca de la causa de ese mal presentimiento hasta que en la barra alta cruzo la mirada con un joven de no pasados los veinte años de cabello moreno y largo atado a una coleta baja, llevaba unos pantalones oscuros prácticamente negros y una camiseta de color roja, con pequeños adornos negros, bastante sexy como lo califico a primera vista Pira, pero no tardo en sonreír al percatarse de tales gafas rojizas que ocultaban el tono rojo sangre de los ojos del joven.

-Te ves mas sexy así Alucard- dijo divertida –te queda mejor que las ropas que sueles llevar- en eso el joven se acercó con una sonrisa de igual manera y se sentó en el sofá que estaba enfrente del de Pira.

-Jeje, pero me gustan mas las otras- dijo mientras que se apoyaba en el respaldo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto intrigada y divertida Pira.

-Pues la verdad es que vi algo antes que me ha parecido interesante y decidí quedarme un poco- contesto con una sonrisa sádica.

-Muy interesante tiene que ser para que te quedases aquí y encima con esas pintas- dijo mientras reía a carcajadas.

-Mas interesante de lo que crees-

-¿Y se puede saber de que se trata?- preguntó.

-De tu forma de pelear y de las heridas que deberías tener y que ya no tienes- contesto él como si nada.

-La verdad es que parece muy interesante- agrego Pira como si Alucard hubiera hablado del tiempo que hace.

-¿Qué eres?- pregunto Alucard.

-¿Yo? No soy más que una "rata humana de la orden"-

-No eres una simple rata humana- dijo divertido.

-Me halagas- dijo con una risita.

-No era esa la intención- agregó.

-De igual modo lo has hecho, pero te volveré a repetir que tan solo soy una simple "rata humana de la orden"- dijo divertida en eso un joven se acercó a Pira y pregunto por bailar con ella cosa que Pira aceptó, dejando a Alucard ahí con su sonrisa sádica, para mas tarde desaparecer sin dejar rastro alguno.

Horas mas tarde Pira caminaba por las calles de regreso a la mansión Hellsing mientras que algunos pensamientos rondaban su cabeza.

-"Jeje realmente si que se veía sexy así"- reía interiormente –" de igual modo será mejor que bloquee mi mente de a partir de ahora, ya que no se cuando va ha estar hurgando en mi cabeza, y es mejor que si se entera de algo sea todo a su debido tiempo y no antes de tiempo"- pensaba esta vez mas seria –"aunque me importa poco que se entere, después de todo, el tampoco es un misterio para mi, bueno y ahora a quitarnos estas tonterias de la cabeza, que el tiempo esta para disfrutarlo y no para estar haciendo tontas suposiciones"- pensó esto ultimo antes de entrar a la mansión, y aprovechar las pocas horas de sueño que quedaban.

Fueron varios los días que pasaron en la mansión Helsing con la misma rutina de siempre todo el mundo se preparaba o descansaba por el día y a la noche se iban de caza, Pira ya se había hecho ha ese horario pero aun le seguía molestando algunas preguntas indirectas que hacia Alucard, o los insistentes intentos de meterse en su cabeza sin resultado, cosa que molestaba de sobremanera a la muchacha que optaba por gritarle improperios en diversos idiomas o por meterle varias balas en el cuerpo, pero este día una noticia nueva llegaría:

-Pira me ha llegado una carta de parte del Maestre de la Orden- informo Integra teniendo a la muchacha de pie delante suya.

-¿Así?- pregunto con una sonrisa -¿y que dice?-

-Aquí me informa que pare dentro de dos días son unas fiestas allí y también me comunica, que para esos días el numero de freaks se multiplica considerablemente, ya que es el carnaval y es mas difícil de identificarlos, aparte de que tienen mas presas por las calles- dijo mirando la carta.

-Si de eso estoy informada, mas de un año he tenido que ser la cazadora a cargo durante esos días y en una noche llegue a matar a centenares de freaks con sus ghouls- dijo divertida.

-También me pide que te envié de regreso con alguien para estos días y que luego regresaras, pero que es una fecha, muy indicada para que actúes tu- dice esto con una ceja alzada, por no comprender bien el motivo.

-Mire lo voy ha explicar, el carnaval del que hablamos, esta situado prácticamente en mi hogar natal y ahí yo me manejo perfectamente, aparte soy mejor para no dejar rastro en ocasiones como estas- informo con una sonrisa.

-Bueno pues entonces daré permiso para que vallas-

-Genial- dijo la chica alegre.

-Pero te llevaras a alguien con tigo- le propuso encendiendo uno de sus puros-

-A Seras- dijo Pira.

-No a Alucard- corto la mujer muy seria soltando el humo por la boca.

-¡¿QUE?!- grito escandalizada al oír lo dicho por la mujer –me niego a llevarme a un imbecil como él, si me llevo a Seras será mucho mejor, o al menos a Pip, pero a ese chupasangres de cuarta me niego- grito exaltada Pira.

-He dicho que te llevaras a Alucard y se acaba la discusión, si te llevaras a Seras no harías tu trabajo como realmente se debe, así que te llevar a Alucard-

-Pero ¿no puedo llevarme a Pip?- pregunto esperanzada la muchacha.

-No, Pip es bueno en equipo, pero con un numero tan grande de enemigos y solo no es tan bueno- informo Integra.

-Pero Integra…-

-Háblame con mas respeto- gritó.

-No me ago cargo de los problemas que ese chupasangre cause, y tampoco pienso hacerme cargo de el- dijo furiosa la joven.

-Eso no me importa, pero de igual modo, será mejor que te pongas en camino rápido si quieres llegar suficientemente a tiempo como para dar parte al Maestre y busques lo necesario- le ordenó.

-Bien entonces será mejor que me baya ya mismo- dijo furiosa mientras se daba la vuelta y salía del despacho dando un sonoro portazo.

Subió rápida hasta su habitación y pocas cosas cogió mas que sus armas y un pequeña mochila en la que llevaba sus llaves un móvil, su música y poco mas, tras eso bajo las escaleras y se encontró con Walter que le daba dos billetes de avión, entonces salio de la mansión y tras cruzar las verjas no tardo en gritar.

-¡¡¡Alucard!!!- grito Pira a todo pulmón.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto el vampiro apareciendo detrás de ella.

-Mas vale que me dejes en paz el tiempo que este allí, no pienso hacer de canguro de un chupasangres como tu, además, esas son mis fiestas sagradas, mas vale que no me las arruines, y sobretodo si te presentas ante el Maestre tenle respeto, que de él tan solo me burló yo¿entendido?- le dijo muy seria.

-¿Crees que voy ha hacerte caso?- dijo burlón.

-Ya se que no pero te advierto que en mi tierra no pienso contenerme para nada, por cierto y tu ¿ataúd?- dijo extrañada mirando hacia todos lados.

-Jeje mi ama ya lo mando hace rato al avión- informo divertido.

-Bien pues entonces toma- le dijo tendiéndole el billete de avión.

Y tras eso partió aun frustrada hacia el aeropuerto, mientras era seguida por un chistoso vampiro que se burlaba cada dos segundos de ella.

No fue mucho lo que tardo el avión en despegar, pero para Pira se le hizo eterna la espera, y más aun el viaje:

-Te tuviste que sentar enfrente mía¿no hay otro asiento en el avión que te sentaste enfrente?- dijo frustrada la muchacha mientras dibujaba en un cuaderno.

-Jeje, me pareció bien este asiento ¿te molesta?- dijo burlón.

-Si, me molestas y mucho- gruñó, mientras cambiaba de pagina y comenzaba a escribir algo.

-¿Qué escribes?- pregunto curioso Alucard.

-No te interesa- respondió arisca la muchacha.

-Vamos, dímelo, si al final acabare sabiéndolo- dijo alegre, ante eso la chica frunció el ceño y le contestó:

-Tan solo intento recordar un poema que me gustaba mucho, pero que nuca me acuerdo de la ultima estrofa- dijo seria desviando la mirada hacia la ventana, en eso Alucard alcanzo el cuaderno y leyó el poema que se encontraba aun sin terminar:

**El vampiro (las flores del mal)**

**De Charles Baudelaire.**

Tú mi alma entera has invadido

Como un siniestro vendaval;

Tú en mis entrañas te has metido

Como la hoja de un puñal.

Tú de mi espíritu humillado

Has hecho tu cubil de hiena,

Infame a la que estoy ligando

Como el esforzado de su cadena,

Como a su juego jugador,

Como al borracho a su botella,

Como al cadáver al roedor;

¡Dios te maldiga, siempre bella!

Pedí al puñal mi libertad,

Dando con él sobre tu seno;

Pedí sus filtros al veneno

Para ayudar mi voluntad.

Pero ¡ay!, los dos han respondido

Con su desdén a mi inquietud:

"Tú no has de verte redimido

De tu maldita esclavitud."

Tras estas estrofas se encontraban escritas numerosas frases más pero, tachadas, pero para el vampiro algo le hizo recordar la ultima estrofa:

-Yo conozco la ultima estrofa- dijo serio el vampiro, en eso Pira presto atención.

"¡Loco!... si un día la veías

A tus pies muerta y sin respiro

Con besos resucitarías"

"Tú no has de verte redimido

Aquel cadáver de vampiro."

Dijo Alucard, provocando una sonrisa agradecida por parte de Pira que no tardo en escribir la estrofa en el cuaderno.

-¿Cómo es que escribes ese poema?- pregunto intrigado.

-Digamos que alguien me lo mostró una vez y me gusto mucho pero jamás llegue a recordarlo entero, pero gracias a ti, y véase que me cuesta mucho darte la gracias, chupasangre, y ahora lo tengo por fin entero, de nuevo- dijo con una sonrisa, en eso que el avión tomaba tierra.

Nada mas bajar se encontró con un coche que los llevaría hasta el monasterio, directos para hablar con el Maestre, no tardaron en llegar, pero el viaje se les hizo más ameno, pues Alucard, parecía distraído y no se burló de Pira ni una sola vez, cosa que extraño a Pira, pero de igual modo lo dejo pasar.

Al llegar pasaron directos ante el Maestre:

-Don Alberto¿Cuánto tiempo¿Me habéis echado de menos por la zona?- pregunto Pira divertida, recibiendo la mirada tranquila del hombre y las furiosas de los dos Claveros que hacían función de guardaespaldas.

-Lo cierto es que esto esta mucho mas traquido desde que te fuiste- dijo tranquilo el hombre.

-Jeje entonces, no tardara en volver a ser agitado el terreno- dijo con una sonrisa tétrica.

-Espero que no suceda eso- dijo el mayor.

-Espere, espere, que no creo que llegue pronto eso- rió.

-¿Y este es el Maestre de la orden?- pregunto recuperando su burlónería Alucard –creí que seria mas joven pues un hombre con esa edad lo mínimo que debería hacer es descansar tranquilo y no agitarse tanto- burlo, groseramente, en eso Pira le dirigió una mirada que poco y lo llega a asustar.

-Jeje Alucard jeje, ya te advertí- dijo sacando una de sus pistolas y en un instante metiéndole una bala entre ceja y ceja al vampiro –la única que se burla de Don Alberto soy yo- y tras eso volvió a encaran al hombre que la miro con una sonrisa.

-A la proxima te aseguro que te acabo matando- le amenazo el vampiro mientras sanaba el disparo.

-Pira, durante estos días no estarás en el monasterio, estarás en tu casa- dijo Alberto.

-Genial- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Pero…-

-Pero… ¿Qué?- dijo molesta.

-Te harás cargo de él- dijo señalando al vampiro.

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo dando un grito –ya dije que me negaba a hacer de canguro-

-Entonces te quedaras en el monasterio-

-Ok me hago cargo de él- dijo la muchacha con el ceño fruncido.

-Así me gusta, por cierto, no te tendrás que reportar hasta antes de tu regreso, estarás libre por estos días, pero espero que hagas bien el trabajo o ya sabes- le dijo el anciano.

-Jeje si intenta intimidarme, no lo logra, de igual modo estoy aquí para pásalo bien así que… déjeme los freaks a mí- dijo con una sonrisa burlona –bueno y si no tienes mas que decir me marcho- dijo dándose la vuelta.

-El ataúd esta en tu coche- informo el Maestre cogiendo un libro de la estantería.

-Jeje ¿no tenias otro lugar mejor donde meterlo?- pregunto molesta.

-No- fue la simple respuesta de hombre.

Tras eso Pira salio andando en dirección hacia el coche que le esperaba a la entrada, en eso que tenían que cruzar un laberinto de túneles antes de llegar al aparcamiento y Alucard andaba harto de tantos giros.

-¿Qué tenéis aquí el mayor laberinto del mundo?- bufo molesto.

-El más grande no pero el segundo si- contesto divertida.

-¿El aparcamiento esta por allí?- pregunto el vampiro señalando una pared.

-Si¿por?- pregunto extrañada Pira.

-Prefiero ir directo a tener que dar mil vueltas- en eso Pira que ella había descubierto las intenciones del vampiro, ensancho la sonrisa y espero lo inevitable, cosa que no tardo en suceder: un molesto Alucard gruñendo en diversos idiomas, mientras no podía traspasar la pared y de había metido tremendo golpe en la cabeza, por otro lado Pira se revolcaba en el suelo de la risa por haber visto tal escena.

-¿De que te ríes?- gruño molesto el vampiro.

-De la hostia que te has pegado- dijo mientras aguantaba las carcajadas –has de saber que las paredes del monasterio están selladas para evitar que vampiros como tu atraviesen las paredes- le informo con la risa aun presente.

-¿Y ahora me avisas?- gruño de nuevo.

-Jeje es que es divertidísimo ver como te estampas contra una pared- dijo ya sin contener su risa, mientras Alucard hacia lo posible para aguantarse sus ganas de matarla.

-Dime un excusa para no acabarte aquí mismo- dijo Alucard totalmente enfadado.

-Pues… que si me matas no lograras salir del laberinto- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Buena excusa- bufó molesto.

Cuando lograron salir se encontraron con un coche de último modelo un Jaguar XK-R negro con el cual se le iluminaron los ojos a la muchacha, pero ahí el problema es que pareciera un coche mortuorio llevando tal ataúd en el maletero.

-Joder con la preciosidad de coche que tengo y tu maldito ataúd me lo estropea- gruño Pira mientras se metía en el coche.

-Jeje- fue la única respuesta de Alucard, para después seguirla y meterse en el coche -¿Pero sabes manejar?- pregunto burlón Alucard.

-¿Qué si se manejar?, mas vale que te abroches el cinturón jeje- rió Pira mientras apretaba el acelerador y ponía en marcha el coche que en poco segundos se ponía a toda velocidad en dirección a la casa de la joven.

No fue mucho lo que tardaron en llegar a un pequeño pueblo en el cual vivía Pira, guardaron el coche en el garaje y subieron al piso, Pira vivía en un bloque de pisos, su casa no era muy grande mas bien era pequeña pero bien organizada dándole un aspecto mayor.

-Bien, pues esta es mi casa- decía la muchacha mientras que abría la puerta.

-Jeje, no parece muy grande- se burlo el vampiro.

-Me da igual es lo suficiente para mi- dijo la muchacha con el ceño fruncido, mientras pasaba al interior –bien esa será tu habitación, le dijo señalando una que estaba al fondo del distribuidor –si quieres dormir hay una cama, sino pues esta la casa libre exceptuando esa habitación, señalo una puerta cerrada –hay mejor no pases, tan solo es la habitación donde guardo el armamento- le recomendó, la casa era pequeña tenia un distribuidor por el que se entraba y a la derecha de la entrada estaba el salón, a continuación un pequeño ase, de seguido la habitación que le había asignado a Alucard, luego la del armamento, un baño, una tercera habitación, la de Pira, y una cocina pequeña -¡ah! Y por cierto evita hacer eso- le dijo mientras veía como del suelo de la habitación asignada aparecía entre sombras un ataúd –no es por nada pero tengo vecinos, que están mejor sin conocer la existencia de los vampiros- le dijo seria para luego soltar la mochila con la que cargaba y meterse en la cocina –a otra cosa ¿te importaría mientras estas por estos lugares y no son días de carnaval, no llevar esa ropa? Por favor- pidió señalando las vestimentas del vampiro.

-Pero si son excelentes- se burlo, mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta.

-Serán todo lo excelentes que quieras pero te van a creer loco y a mi desquiciada por ir con un loco como tu- le dijo mientras habría el frigorífico y veía que no había nada de comer, tan solo había una pequeña caja donde estaban los frascos con el liquido negro.

-Prefiero que te crean desquiciada a quitármelas- le dijo con una sonrisa sádica el vampiro.

-Pues entonces haz lo que quieras- le dijo con una sonrisa furiosa –ahora si no te importa bajo un momento al trastero- le dijo mientras cogía una llave y se encaminaba para salir de la casa –no rompas nada- le advirtió de nuevo mandándole una mirada de advertencia.

-Soy un vampiro no un crió- rió Alucard mientras que se dirigía al salón y se sentaba en el sofá.

La muchacha baja las dos plantas por las escaleras mientras iba murmurando cosas:

-No no eres un crió eres un imbecil así que no se lo que puedes hacer- decía malhumorada –y encima Don Alberto en cargándomelo, pero no dije ya que no era una canguro, no que va para ellos les importa una mierda lo que diga el caso es fastidiar a la mocosa- seguida murmurando –no se al final voy a acabar por causar una matanza, con todos esos asquerosos monjes que no hacen mas que cargarme lo que no quiere nadie, maldito Alberto, malditos monjes, maldita orden y sobretodo maldito chupasangres- acabo por maldecir mientras que habría una puerta y entraba a un trastero en el cual en u lateral había un gran congelador –haber, fruta, carne, verduras, pescado, jeje mi trastero es mejor que un supermercado tengo de todo jeje- decía mientras cogía los alimentos congelados y los metía en una bolsa que había por el lugar –y otra caja mas de negritos, que arriba tan solo quedan cinco- decía mientras cogía otra caja de los frascos negros –bueno con esto basta- y tras eso cargo todo lo que había cogido y se dirigió hacia el ascensor, para subir de nuevo al piso.

**Bueno hasta aqui todo espero que os guste y os deje intrigados.**

**BUENO CHAO BESOS Y OS CUIDAIS!!!**

**JA NE!!!**


	5. Sangre envenenada

**Aqui de nuevo reportandome con un nuevo capitulo que es pero que os guste tanto o mas como a mi y del cual espero mejorar los siguientes.**

_-No no eres un crió eres un imbecil así que no se lo que puedes hacer- decía malhumorada –y encima Don Alberto en cargándomelo, pero no dije ya que no era una canguro, no que va para ellos les importa una mierda lo que diga el caso es fastidiar a la mocosa- seguida murmurando –no se al final voy a acabar por causar una matanza, con todos esos asquerosos monjes que no hacen mas que cargarme lo que no quiere nadie, maldito Alberto, malditos monjes, maldita orden y sobretodo maldito chupasangres- acabo por maldecir mientras que habría una puerta y entraba a un trastero en el cual en u lateral había un gran congelador –haber, fruta, carne, verduras, pescado, jeje mi trastero es mejor que un supermercado tengo de todo jeje- decía mientras cogía los alimentos congelados y los metía en una bolsa que había por el lugar –y otra caja mas de negritos, que arriba tan solo quedan cinco- decía mientras cogía otra caja de los frascos negros –bueno con esto basta- y tras eso cargo todo lo que había cogido y se dirigió hacia el ascensor, para subir de nuevo al piso._

**Veneno en la sangre**

Al llegar al piso de nuevo se encontró que en la casa no parecía haber nadie, en eso se puso ha colocar los alimentos en el frigorífico y con una sonrisa en el rostro dijo divertida:

-Luego dice que no es como un crió, lo primero que le dicen que no haga y lo hace- y tras eso cerro la nevera y se dirigió a la habitación donde tenia todo su armamento abrió la puerta y se encontró con el vampiro que miraba la gran cantidad de armas que hay estaban almacenadas –jeje ¿Qué tanta curiosidad tenias?- pregunto divertida.

-Jeje la verdad que un poco si tenia- dijo burlón mientras calibraba el peso de varias armas.

-¿Te gustan?- pregunto mientras se acercaba a el.

-Son muy variadas y algunas parecen muy buenas pero ninguna supera a las mías- dijo orgullosos.

-Yo no he dicho que las superen tan solo he preguntado que si te gustaban- rió divertida –¿vas ha cenar algo o no quieres comer nada?- le pregunto mientras salía de la habitación.

-Yo no como, mas bien es que no siento sabor alguno exceptuando el de la sangre- rió –y por eso estoy bien provisto mi ama ya me dio un cargamento- dijo señalando el interior de su ataúd que se encontraba plagado de bolsas de sangre.

-Bueno tu te lo pierdes- rió mientras sacaba una masa para hacer pizza.

En eso la muchacha comenzó ha hacer la pizza y de vez en cuando vertía un poco del liquido negro que almacenaba, sobre los diferentes ingredientes, tras eso y de esperar cerca de cuarto de hora entre insulto e insulto con Alucard la pizza se hizo y la muchacha muy contenta la saco y la corto.

-¿Quieres?- le ofreció mientras ella mascaba un bocado.

-Ya te dije que no siento sabor alguno- contesto ya aburrido.

-Deberías probarlo, es una receta especial- le dijo mientras le acercaba mas el plato.

-¿Qué tanto interés tienes de que la pruebe?- pregunto intrigado el vampiro.

-Es que mi cocina es la mejor, venga pruébala aunque no te gusta al menos no pierdes nada por probar- le dijo con una sonrisa sádica.

-¿Quieres matarme?- pregunto extrañado.

-Si y no, pero coge ya- le dijo mientras le daba un trozo en eso el vampiro lo cogió ya cansado –venga pruébala- le metió prisa, en eso el vampiro ya harto mordió el trozo y, tras un par de segundos, sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera.

-¿Cómo… has…?- intento preguntar.

-¿A que esta rica?- dijo ella con cara inocente.

-¿Cómo has logrado hacer que un alimento me sepa a algo?- pregunto muy sorprendido.

-Ya te dije que era una receta especial, pero tu no me hacías caso- dijo mientras que se daba media vuelta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y seguía comiendo, mientras dejaba intrigado al vampiro que también seguía comiendo (n/a: Alucard con un trozo de pizza jaja queda cómico jaja XDXDXD) –Esta noche voy a ir a las afueras a un almacén abandonado- le dijo mientras miraba la tele distraída.

-¿Un freak?- pregunto como si nada el vampiro.

-Me han enviado un aviso por Internet y no es uno sino tres- dijo mientras acababa de comer -¿te vas a venir, o me encargo sola?- pregunto mientras recogía los trastos ensuciados.

-Un poco de movimiento no me vendrá mal- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ok- fue la única contestación de a joven.

Pasaron el resto del día antes de que cayera la noche relativamente tranquilos, y a la noche se prepararon para partir hacia el lugar anteriormente indicado.

No tardaron en llegar, se trataba de un viejo almacén abandonado medio derruido apenas quedaba algo del antiguo tejado en pie y desde lejos se podía percibir un apestoso olor a cadáveres medio descomponer, pero para ninguno de los dos fue algo molesto ese olor, mas bien eso les indicaba que en esa noche tendrían movimiento así que ambos entraron al almacén para encontrarse mas salir a dos freaks, en medio de un festín, mientras una multitud de ghouls estaban a su alrededor.

-Uno para cada uno- dijo Pira divertida.

-¿Y el tercero?- pregunto de igual modo Alucard.

-De seguro buscando mas presas- contesto como si nada Pira mientras desenfundaba su espada y se lanzaba a atravesar a su objetivo, pero al contrario de cómo ella planeado el freak logro esquivarla, mas tarde diversos ataques se repitieron con objetivo, atravesar ese cuerpo carente de dolor que la miraba con ojos hambrientos –no me mires así que no vas a lograr morderme- dijo mientras golpeaba su espada contra el suelo y provocaba que esa arma se dividiera en dos quedándose con una pareja de espadas de igual tamaño pero ahora mas ligeras.

-No sabia que se dividía- dijo divertido Alucard mientras disparaba varias balas en dirección al otro freak, que parecía moverse a una velocidad de vértigo.

-Parece que te cuesta acabar con el- burló Pira al ver que ninguna de las balas daba en su objetivo.

-Tu no andas mucho mejor- carcajeo el vampiro.

-Ya veras como saco ventaja en poco- contesto con una sonrisa mientras sus ojos castaños se afilaban, en eso se lanzo contra el freak asestando diferentes golpes mas rápidos gracias a tener menos peso en cada mano, logrando que el freak perdieran tanto el brazo izquierdo como un dedo de la mano derecha y una oreja –jeje eres rápido- felicito al freak –pero no eres mas rápido que mis balas- dijo, mientras que con una giro unía de nuevo las espadas y las enfundaba para mas tarde guardarla y coger sus dos pistolas, con las cuales disparaba numerosas veces dañando al objetivo, que tras tres cartuchos fue transformado en polvo -¿necesitas ayuda?- le dijo divertida al vampiro que aun con una sonrisa en la cara batallaba contra ese freak, pero algo se les paso por alto y eso fue que el tercer freak que tenían como presa desde lejos les había visto y había huido sin ser percatado, algo extraño teniendo como perseguidores a tales cazadores.

-Al parecer el tercero no se ha presentado o a lo mejor es que tus informadores no son de fiar- dijo divertido el vampiro mientras remataba algunos ghouls que había en la zona.

-Mis fuentes son las mejores del lugar así pues no digas y de igual modo, sino hubiera sido cierto ¿Por qué estaríamos ahora rematando ghouls que deberían estar tiesos después de acabar con sus "amos"?- le dijo mientras cortaba varias cabezas y dejaba un poco pensativo a Alucard.

Tras eso tuvieron que acabar con otros dos freaks más de los que les llegaron información durante la noche, pero para antes de que amaneciera ya habían acabado con ellos.

-Aun no me has contestado a la pregunta que te hice- le dijo divertido Alucard a Pira mientras veía a la joven limpiar sus armas.

-¿Y que pregunta era esa?- preguntó desinteresada Pira.

-¿Qué eres?- pregunto el vampiro.

-Ya te conteste- dijo con una sonrisa mientras lo miraba de refilón –tan solo soy una rata humana.

-Dudo que tan solo seas una rata humana- dijo ya más serio –tus habilidades son mucho mas superiores a las de los humanos- dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar.

-Tan solo es que soy una cazadora, y para ser una cazadora se requiere de ciertas habilidades- dijo mientras comenzaba ella también a caminar y lo alcanzaba.

-Tu no eres humana- sentencio el vampiro sin mirarla.

-Jeje entonces ¿Qué soy?- pregunto divertida.

-Quien sabe, eso es lo que deberías contestarme- dijo el vampiro para mas tarde desaparecer entre una multitud de murciélagos.

-Mas bien eres tu el que debe averiguarlo, o por lo menos recordarlo- dijo en un susurro a la nada, para después dirigirse al coche y poner rumbo a su casa.

Al llegar el vampiro ya no daba señales de estar presente, ya que se encontraba n el interior del ataúd.

-Que descanses- dijo Pira para luego meterse en su dormitorio y mirar unas fotos que tenia en un tablón, la primera que miro era una foto en la que se encontraba con una chica y un chico de mas o menos quince años, la segunda mostraba a una joven de cabellera plateada que sonreía a la cámara, y la tercera era una foto de un puerto en el que se apreciaba el mar –Lucy-chan- susurro mientras pasaba la mano por la segunda foto, y tras eso rozo la primera y una sonrisa ilumino su cara –espero que no os metáis en problemas canijos- y tras eso se desvistió y se metió a la cama.

Rondaban las cuatro de la tarde y en esa casa no se divisaba ningún alma en pie, cuando el sonido de un móvil despertó a uno de los inquilinos.

-¿Qué coño quieren a estas horas no ven que aun es pronto para despertarse?- gruño mientras cogía el aparato y leía el mensaje.

_Neeeeeeeeeee-chan ¿Qué tal? Se que es muy pronto pero tengo noticias, ya hay otro participante para la fiesta de caza, espero que vengas sin falta, recuerda que será dentro de pocos días así que prepárate, y disfruta de la caza, por cierto he encontrado tu querida "Violett" no se que le ves de bonito a esta espada tan grande, bueno chao y ven con hambre. Muchos besitos Lackie._

-¿Violett? Pero si la perdí hace mucho- dijo aun desperezándose y levantándose de la cama, tras eso abrió su armario y tras un gifo lo cerró de nuevo –Chupasangres- grito mientras golpeaba el ataúd –despierta que tenemos cosas que hacer- tras eso se bebió un bote de la sustancia negra y dando un sonoro suspiro, volvió a mirar de mala manera al ataúd -¡¡¡chupasangres!!! Que no ves que tengo prisa- gritó, en eso una bruma salia del ataúd transformándose en Alucard.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto malhumorado por el despertar tan temprano.

-Tenemos que ir a un sitio- dijo sin mas la joven mientras se dirigía al baño.

-¿Un freak?- pregunto extrañado el vampiro.

-Si, como si los freak salieran de día, no es por eso, sino que tenemos que buscar una cosa- dijo.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto intrigado el vampiro.

-Ropa- dijo la joven mientras salía del baño.

-¿Ropa?- pregunto sorprendido el vampiro.

-Si¿que piensas que te vas a pasear así por las calles durante el carnaval?- en eso se dio cuenta de las vestimentas del vampiro –bueno lo cierto es que no pasaría nada parecería que ibas disfrazado- dijo burlona –de igual modo necesito un traje apropiado para la fiesta- dijo sin mas.

-¿Qué fiesta?- pregunto Alucard.

-Hoy estas pregunto, una fiesta de caza- contestó –y la ropa que busco me vendrá muy bien para la fiesta- finalizó.

Poco después, Alucard y Pira salían de la casa, Alucard con una ropa normal de calle, obligado por Pira, que le había metido tres balas al negarse al ponérsela; se dirigían a una casona que había cerca, apenas a dos cuadras del lugar. Al llegar vieron una casa bastante antigua, era grande y con gustos caros, tras llamar al timbre una mujer mayor los atendió.

-Bienvenida, hacia tiempo que no venias por aquí- dijo la mujer mientras los invitaba a pasar –vendrás por lo del carnaval ¿cierto?- dijo la mujer, esta era bajita y de avanzada edad, tenia el cabello cano y los ojos medio cerrados, dándole una expresión amable, llevaba unas gafas y barios alfileteros, enganchados a sus ropas.

-Si acertaste¿me tienes algo preparado?- pregunto la joven emocionada.

-Lo cierto es que si, te esperaba desde hace tiempo- confirmo la anciana.

-¿Y cual es el de este año?- pregunto con una sonrisa Pira.

-Tienes para elegir- dijo la mujer la mujer mientras los guiaba hacia una habitación –el primero es de "kunoichi"- dijo enseñando un traje estilo kimono con la falda muy corta y mangas largas de color rojo –esta recubierto con placas metálicas de ligero peso para evitar daños en la ropa aguanta cualquier tipo de balas y es muy útil para frenar espadas, sobretodo las mangas, puede equipar dos abanicos cortantes y un par te pistolas en el cinto, también puedes añadirle una catana a la espalda, muy útil para matar freak- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa mientras Pira miraba el traje embelesada y a Alucard le caía una gota por la nuca.

-¿Pero que es eso, si mas que un traje parece una armadura?- dijo alucinado.

-¿Qué creías? Mariza es la mejor diseñadora de ropa para cazadores de vampiros, es una artista- dijo mientras seguía apreciando el traje –es muy bonito pero las faldas no es algo que me guste mucho-

-Bueno entonces el siguiente- en eso muestra otro traje –el segundo retrata de un traje del siglo XVI se noble, tiene un vuelo largo, así que no se nota como falda, trae un corpiño revertido de malla metálica, para balas y espadas, esta equipado con pequeño cetro, y si se que no va con el traje pero es para meter la espada dentro- dijo la mujer antes de que Pira se quejara –también tiene capacidad para dos rifles en las piernas y es muy útil por su amplia capacidad de movimiento- finalizó, en eso Alucard que veía el vestido sorprendido, por su gran parecido a los del siglo XVI habló.

-Ese me gusta- dijo el vampiro, en eso Pira lo miro de refilón y vio como sonreía de manera burlona, eso le provocó cierto escalofrió a la joven que no tardo en negarse al traje.

-Bueno entonces aquí tengo el tercero y ultimo y el que pienso que es el mas indicado para ti- dijo mientras sacaba el tercero de los trajes de una caja con mucho cuidado –este no tiene mucha protección, pues no quería dañar su diseño original, tan solo tiene unas placas en el corsé y unos enganches en las mangas para facilitar el acoplamiento de puñales- dijo mientras mostraba un traje de pirata –se trata de un traje de pirata, son unas botas altas de cuero marrón, un pantalón negro bombacho una blusa beige y un corsé de color negro, se pueden meter puñales en las mangas y las botas tiene capacidad para dos espadas y dos rifles y es el mas indicado para ti ya que una vez me dijiste que los piratas tenían tu admiración- hablo la mujer con una sonrisa de orgullo en la cara, por otro lado Pira miraba las ropas como si de tesoros se tratase.

-Mariza este es el perfecto- comentaba mientras miraba las ropas con todo cuidado –este es el que necesito- dijo para luego lanzarse a abrazar a la mujer.

-Lo sabia, de igual modo los otros dos trajes ya están asignados, tan solo te los enseñe para preparar el ultimo- dijo orgullosa.

-No esta mal el traje, pero es un disfraz muy común- dijo Alucard mientras tocaba sin ningún cuidado el traje.

-Me da igual si es común o no a mi me encanta así que me lo llevo- dijo quitándole el disfraz de las manos y aprisionándolo contra su pecho.

-Bueno pues entonces ya esta todo arreglado- dijo la mujer.

-Eto- corto Pira con una sonrisa diabólica –aquí mi amiguito no tiene traje hazle uno- dijo mientras señalaba a un Alucard distraído.

Fue rato después de que Pira mientras reía consiguiera evitar que el vampiro la disparase y que el vampiro esquivara a la anciana que intentaba tomarle medidas para u traje cuando se marcharon del lugar para alivio del vampiro.

-Ni se te ocurra volver a intentar disfrazarme- dijo Alucard mientras se recostaba en el respaldo aliviado de haberse librado de la anciana.

-Pero de que te quejas, tendrás que vestirte de alguna manera durante el carnaval¿o piensas ir con la misma ropa de siempre?-

-¿Tanto te molesta?- pregunto molesto el vampiro.

-Ya te advertí que no llevaras las ropas esas y me gustaría que por lo menos no me dejaras en mal lugar por una sola vez, si con las ropas que llevas ahora mismo tampoco estas tan mal, no se por que no te las quieres poner siempre- dijo malhumorada la muchacha mientras conducía de regreso.

El vampiro no volvió ha abrir la boca durante el viaje ni al llegar a la casa, mientras la muchacha al poco de llegar cogió una de sus pistolas y se la acomodo y tras eso decidió partir.

-Salgo un momento, quédate aquí si quieres aun es de día, o sino haz simplemente lo que te de la gana, siempre lo haces- le dijo antes de cerrar la puerta, tras eso salio corriendo hasta llegar a una explanada que había a una cuadra de la casa, hay había un pequeño almacén y un gran terreno desierto, abrió el almacén y entro al interior, de lo que parecía un centro de entrenamientos, había numerosos objetos con los que poder entrenar la fuerza y la puntería, y comenzó a golpear varios hasta que pasado un rato se aburrió y se tiro al suelo mientras observaba los agujeros que tenia el techo por los que se colaba la luz del sol que aun no se guardaba.

-Entupido vampiro, no entiendo que quiere parecer comportándose así- gruño antes de ponerse de pie y largarse de nuevo.

-Ya es hora de disfrutar la noche- dijo con los ojos rasgados mientras veía como la noche caía el sol se ocultaba y los murciélagos comenzaban a salir en busca de una presa para su almuerzo, en eso la muchacha saco un móvil del bolsillo y marco un numero.

-…- el teléfono sonaba pero nadie lo cogía –Diga- contesto una voz al teléfono.

-Chupasangres, te dejo a ti al cargo de la carroña que hay en la explanada de detrás del bloque- dijo la muchacha mientras veía como diversas decenas de ghouls se levantaban frente a ella –me encargare del entupido que intenta darme caza- dijo con una sonrisa sádica mientras miraba un bloque enfrente suya donde a lo alto un hombre de unos veintitantos años, atractivo de físico, estaba contemplando la escena con una sonrisa mientras tenia a un freaks a su lado que le decía algo.

-¿Tu eres la que mato a mis familiares anoche?- pregunto el joven.

-Si que tanto problema ahí- dijo con rabia en sus palabras mientras relamía sus labios –en menos de medio minuto llegara el idiota así que mejor nos vamos a otro lugar, quiero disfrutar de un combate en condiciones- dijo la muchacha mientras giraba la cara hacia le derecha y tras eso salio corriendo, con el fin de alejarse del lugar, el joven no tardo en seguirla divertido mientras que la multitud de ghouls esperaban en el terreno al vampiro que se acercaba tranquilamente.

A las afuera del pueblo se encontraban frente a frente Pira y el joven que la miraba lascivamente, mientras ella no dejaba su sonrisa de lado y miraba fijamente al joven.

-¿Puedo saber cual es el nombre del que voy a matar?- pregunto divertida Pira mientras su voz sonaba ronca como si intentara contener algo.

-Dirás del que te va a matar- rió el joven –me llamo Luis- contesto mientras caminaba lentamente hacia la joven.

-Bien Luis, has de saber que no pienso contenerme para nada en esta noche, llevo ya conteniéndome varios meses y el hecho de volver a mi tierra me hace desear una caza digna- dijo mientras giraba la cabeza hacia un lateral mostrando una pequeña marca en su cuello, eran una especie de estrella de cinco puntas boca abajo cruzada por una espada –ves esto, si lo ves es que es hora de disfrutar, ya que significa que me he aguatado demasiado y he de desahogarme- dijo en eso Luis abrió los ojos divertido.

-Pues disfrutemos, más que nada soy yo quien va a disfrutar matándote y después violándote antes de que tu cuerpo sea uno de mis sirvientes- dijo divertido.

-Jeje- fue la única respuesta de la muchacha –tan solo tienes cinco minutos de pelear con migo antes de que Alucard acabe con tus "sirvientes" y venga hacia acá- dijo ella –pero no pienses que voy a entregarte la victoria jajaja- rió y tras eso con manos desnudas se dirigió contra el vampiro que la amenazaba logrando hacerle un rasguño en la cara, gracias a que Luis la esquivo –rápido, pero no suficiente- dijo la joven con una sonrisa mientras que con la otra mano atravesaba el cuerpo del joven.

-Eso no es suficiente para matarme- dijo Luis arrogante.

-¿Quién ha dicho que quiera matarte?, pienso torturarte antes, pienso hacer que supliques por tu no-vida, pienso hacer que llores y disfrutes del dolor como ago yo- dijo ya con voz ronca –y tras todo eso te matare sin piedad disfrutando de ver tu rostro contraído por el miedo mientras ves mi cara sonriente- dijo la muchacha en un susurro al lado del oído del joven –no soy una inocente chica, si es lo que pensabas- rió.

Luego de eso lo pateo lanzándolo lejos, Luis no tardo en recuperarse y alzarse de nuevo en pie con una sonrisa en el rostro y tras eso y un chasquido de dedos una multitud de ghouls aparecieron entre ellos, Pira bufó molesta antes de correr destrozando cadáveres hasta llegar a su objetivo, Luis el cual miraba sorprendido la velocidad que cogía la joven acabando con todos sus sirviente, fue poco el tiempo que tuvo el joven para reaccionar al ver una pistola en un instante frente a el, así logrando esquivar el balazo por poco pero saliendo mal herido ya que la bala le había rozado el hombro.

-No hullas si no te queda mucho para convertirte en cenizas, es mas fácil, que pelees y a menos desaparezcas con el honor de morir peleando, antes que morir deshonrado de un ataque mientras huías- dijo la chica mientras limpiaba con sus dedos el cañón de la pistola que se había manchado con sangre de tono marrón –jeje que sangre tan asquerosa, ni siquiera tiene el color rojizo que suele tener, jeje, tu si que eres una deshonra de vampiro- rió mientras sus ojos se afilaban mas.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto el vampiro ya con un gesto de temor en la cara.

-¿Quién soy? Eso es algo que no te interesa- rió Pira –tu tan solo has e saber que este rostro es el que va a acabar con tigo- y tras decir eso disparo rápido dándole en los dedos índice y corazón de ambas manos –ya no podrás llamar a tus sirviente, ya tan solo tienes la opción de luchar con tus propias manos, así que no la desperdicies- dijo mientras apuntaba de nuevo al sujeto y disparaba metiéndole una bala en el ojo derecho –vamos no te quedes hay quieto, quiero divertirme, no acribillar aun saco de huesos inmóvil¡¡¡¡muévete!!!!- gritó.

-¡¡¡¡PERRA VOY A ACABAR CON TIGO!!!!- grito el vampiro lanzándose a gran velocidad pillando desprevenida a Pira que se encontraba con el vampiro agarrándola mientras acercaba rápidamente su rostro al cuello de Pira, la muchacha no tubo tiempo de reaccionar y noto como cuatro afilados colmillos penetraban la piel de su cuello, su rostro se contrajo de sorpresa, mientras el vampiro reía a la vez que degustaba la sangre de la joven en eso, Pira cerro fuertemente los ojos y intento calmarse al instante cuando los volvió ha abrir la tonalidad había cambiado a rojiza, sus ojos se habían afilado mas de lo que ya estaban y sus colmillos habían aumentado de tamaño, pero, una sonrisa sádica se dibujaba en su rostro y segundo mas tarde comenzó a reír sonoramente provocando la sorpresa del vampiro que aun sujetaba su cabeza y chupaba la sangre.

-Bebe, degusta esta sangre y disfruta de ella, pero no vivirás mucho- dijo Pira mientras le metía un balazo en el estomago y se apartaba riendo aun mientras que pasaba su mano por la mordedura y al instante de retirarla la herida había sanado, en eso se agacho al lado del vampiro que se encontraba de rodillas agarrándose la zona herida –¿has disfrutado de el sabor de mi sangre?, espero que si pues en pocos minutos, tus ojos se nublaran y tu cuerpo empezara a convertirse en cenizas desde dentro, mi sangre no es una cualquiera, y eso es lo que te va a matar- rió la joven para tras eso levantarse y girarse de regreso al terreno de comienzo de esta batalla.

**Bueno hasta aqui este nuevo capitulo espero que os guste y me dejeis ideas de como creeis que va a seguir la historia, me gustaria conocerlas por si pudiera adaptar alguna o simplemente para deciros si vais en buen o mal camino.**

**Reviews:**

**roxy ac/dc: lo del liquido es un misterio pero pronto se desvelara su procedencia jaja si no estaria mal que a Alucard le ocurriera algo en la fiesta Muajajaja y seguro pasara y los piques entre Alucard y Pira no te preocupes que esos son permanentes jeje.**

**BUENO CHAO BESOS Y OS CUIDAIS **

**JA NE**


End file.
